


Countryhumans Oneshots (Smut)

by Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AI, Amnesia, Break Up, Cabins, Champagne, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Contracts, Couch Sex, Crushes, Dancing, Doggy Style, Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Future, Gay Sex, Gen, Hospitals, Hot Chocolate, I can't be bothered anymore, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kitchen Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Melting, NOT TAKING REQUESTS!, Political Alliances, Reunions, Self-Harm, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Spooning, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tea, Valentine's Day, Vodka, Wall Sex, Winter War, lots of gay, mainly smut, night club, revival, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43/pseuds/Appolinariusthepurplegladiator43
Summary: A collection of Countryhumans Oneshots created by me and a friend at 1 am because we were bored.Edit: 2k hits holy crap!
Relationships: Antarctica/Greenland (Anthropomorphic), Canada/Ukraine (Anthropomorphic), China/United States (Anthropomorphic), Finland/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Germany/Poland (Anthropomorphic), Poland/Russia (Anthropomorphic), Poland/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), Sweden/Norway (Anthropomorphic), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom & Russia (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	1. China x America

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be doing requests (I'm sorry) because we wrote these a while ago and I'm just picking out the least cringy/cursed ones.
> 
> Again, SpicyFrappelino is posting these on Wattpad along with a few others  
> Link: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Anomaly246
> 
> Please don't come at me if the translations aren't quite right, Google translate was involved. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day, the holidays are on and our two lovebirds are feeling lonely in their own separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> China  
> China's Family  
> Kaarle
> 
> \--SF--  
> America  
> Britain

It was a calm afternoon for the majority. Everyone in the block were talking with friends, some were shopping for clothes and gifts for one another- It was the day before Valentines after all! Humans and countries had dates ready for tomorrow and if you didn't have one, they'd usually spend it with someone else- like a sibling or friend... But for America... He didn't really have any of those. He wasn't... very much like by anyone. He didn't really have any actual loyal friends (never mind having an actual girlfriend nor boyfriend- He wasn't too picky).

Yes, the truth hurt and yes, he thought about sitting in his living room with all of the blinds closed and the TV on loud so he could cry as loud as he wanted and eat as much tub of ice cream he wanted... Sucks being lonely you know! However, before he prepared for the day, he was out in the nearby town. It was full of countless shoppers buying some last minutes gifts for their partner. Ame had his black hoodie on with some blue skinny jeans to match his black trainers. He obviously kept the sunglasses on as it was essential to pretty much EVERY outfit!

They strolled down the footpath until they reached their destination- Starbucks. He walked inside as saw that it was surprisingly not completely packed and the queue was very short- About 3 people were waiting to order, now 4 if you include America. When it was his turn, he chose Vanilla Bean Crème Frappuccino and paid the total price for it- $3.25. He climbed upstairs and caught sight of a two seated table by the window (his favourite seat!) and pretty much ran to it. Some humans gave him a confused look but he paid no attention to them, it was just him and his Frappuccino~

America took a sip as he watched the panicked people from below. He giggled slightly as they looked ridiculous but that soon changed to a frown... He does sometimes wish he had at least someone there to stay with him for Valentine's day... But nope! He was a loner after all!~ 

. . . . .

China had been very stressed lately. There had been a lot of pressure on him lately and now he has a cold which doesn't help. He couldn't get any sleep for the past few weeks, his brain reprogramming itself to be ' **on** ' all the time. He hoped a walk would clear his head (and his sinuses).

He saw lots of red hearts and pink in shop windows reminding him that it was Valentine's day tomorrow. He wasn't too bothered about finding a partner, all the girls he'd met weren't his type. China's eyelids drooped and he rubbed a hand over his face. He saw Starbucks across the street and wondered if he should get some coffee.

Eh, may as well while he was out.

As he entered the café, hot air blasted his face, messing up his already rough looking hair. China swept his black hair out of his eyes, up over the top and along the sides of his head, trying to keep his undercut as neat as possible. He was wearing white ripped jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket and a silver ying yang pendant. He also wore black sneakers because he was feeling lazy. No one ever saw China in casual clothes. He liked to keep a professional appearance in front of other countries, so he wore a suit almost all the time.

When he got to the front of the 5 person queue, he ordered a shot of espresso. He needed something strong. He payed for the drink, thanking the cashier. As he was leaving he swore he could feel eyes on him. It made his skin crawl. He turned around looking for someone staring at him.

It was at this moment that he locked eyes with America.

This had to be a joke, right? 

America turned away, not bothered to talk to anyone. Usually, thanks to his bubbly mood, he would have ran up to them and greeted them but at the moment... He wasn't feeling it. He sipped again his drink and tried to avoid eye-contact.

China rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his espresso. He came up the stairs to the upper floor where he was sat. China took a seat opposite him, putting his forearms on the table, cupping the shot in his interlocking fingers. The stubborn American was never usually this... sad, for lack of a better word. Despite their tense relationship, he was very concerned for him. He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"你还好吗?"  
(Are you alright?)

Ame glanced at them, showing no emotion on his face at first before forcing a smile on his face.

"Pfft, yeah! Why else wouldn't I be?"

China furrowed his brows. He knew a fake smile when he saw one, he used them nearly all the time. He put his hand on America's as reassurance. They weren't the best of friends, but they weren't enemies either.

"You can tell me, America. 你不必保守秘密."  
(You don't have to keep secrets)

A forced laugh went out America's lips.

"What? How can I tell a secret if I don't have one!?" 

Stubborn as always.

He already knew how this was going to end so he stood up. He grabbed his espresso and looked him in the eye.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, I won't push you to. 但要知道你并不孤单... Bye..."  
(But know that you are not alone)

America's laughter died into a much more depressing tone- It sounded like he lost it for a second? He looked down, long enough for China to notice the bags hidden behind his shades, his eye's pupils as small as they could be- He really did seem insane. They bit their lower lip and stared outside, taking a shaky sip from their drink.

"Hehe, **you'd be surprised**."

This even made himself jump- He wasn't supposed to say that out loud... what's wrong with him? He placed his cup down and kept his head turned away, hoping China had already left or he didn't hear him say that at all...

The other was confused. He stopped and looked around, trying to find out what he meant. He knew that the American was jokey, thrill-seeking, cocky and... sociable.

Wait.

Why was he sitting alone? 

He then remembered all the pink and red decorations outside. He looked around again. There were mainly couples in the shop or people talking about what they were doing for their spouse.

Oh...

"我知道了..."  
(I see...)

Ame sunk into the armchair... fuck, he did hear him.

"Just ignore that last part! Dunno why that came out, haha~"

The American tried to cover it up by seeming happy. China smiled kindly, putting his hand on his shoulder. He knelt down to his level.

" **Don't worry, no one stays lonely forever.** "

He left after that.

Ame turned around to see him walk away and felt the urge to call him back... but couldn't do it. He felt kind of weak if he was being honest.

He took another sip.

"Yeah... we'll see about that."

They place the empty cup on the table and exited the building and is greeted by the flock of people walking in front of him. The humans were everywhere- They had multiplied!

"Fuck sake-"

He tried to push through the herds of elephants and managed to succeed for a short while, until he felt a someone hit him on the back of the head, causing him to collapse onto the concrete, grazing his chin. America sat up on his knees and heard the human say 'sorry' and walk away, not bothering to help him up. He rubbed his chin and got back onto his feet and boy was he pissed.

"Sorry, my ass."

And he stormed off in the opposite direction, focusing his attention on getting home so he could isolate himself.

"What the 他妈的 was that?"  
(Fuck)

P: "I said sorry, fuck off!"

"Yes, but you just walked on by. You didn't check if he was OK?"

P: "Ugh..."

The guy walked off from China, not bothered with the fact that he pushed some person over.

P: "Get lost!"

"忘恩负义的混蛋. He's lucky I didn't smack some sense into him."  
(Ungrateful bastard)

China didn't know why he got so angry that that guy hit America. It just sort of... came out. He decided to go back home, his throat had become saw and he had the urge to cough. His chest felt tight, it only started just now and it feels worse ready. As he was walking, he thought about him. How bright his smile was, how his voice chimed in his ears, how he found his jokes endearing rather than funny.... 

Oh no.

No way.

Not in a million years!

He's sure he's not gay...

Is he?

It would explain a lot of things however. And of all people, it had to be the one guy who doesn't like him all. He put his face in his hands.

His family was very traditional. His parents most of all. They kept nagging at him that he should get a girlfriend. " _With your good looks and charm, there's no way a girl could resist you!_ " " _What about her? She would make a wonderful partner!_ " But he wasn't interested.

If he came home with a boy on the other hand...

He gulped, not even wanting to go down that road.

. . . . .

The keys to America's mansion jingled as he pulled them out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and went inside, slamming the door behind him and chucking the keys to the side. He was sick of it all.

He stormed to his kitchen and wanted something to drink- The ice cream will be next.

America found his stash of beer behind a fake wooden back in his corner cupboard- He hid them as he usually threw a bunch of parties every other week and he didn't want anyone to touch them... And also because he didn't want his father to think he was an alcoholic. He took the whole box and sat himself down in his bedroom floor, leaning against his bed. They also went back for a tub of ice cream and spoon so he had something to eat- Even though ice cream is really junk food but he was pissed so he couldn't care less.

The American switched on the TV and went onto Netflix to watch a horror movie- Friday the 13th didn't seem like a bad idea, he could also then watch the Purge later or Saw. So many options! He can use this to keep him busy from the pink chaos occurring outside his home. He began to watch Friday the 13th while downing some beer bottles and digging into his tub of ice cream.

. . . . .

China shut his apartment door, groaning. He pressed his back against it and slid down, landing with a thump on the floor. He curled his knees into his chest. 

Was he really gay? He hoped not, it would be better that way. He and his family were very close, losing them would be losing everything he'd ever cared about.

Speaking of which, his brothers and sisters would be coming over for dinner today. Huan would be bringing his kids and Xiwang, her new boyfriend. Genji was bringing food as well as Huan, all he needed to do was prepare the rice.

He sneezed, a subtle reminder of his condition. He'll just wear gloves and use a mask while cooking. He looked at the time. They would be here in 40 minutes.

"操!"  
(Shit!) 

. . . . .

Half way through the movie already, so far... so... bored...

America was 23% awake and 23% asleep and 50% drunk. Oh come on! It's not like he got an "upgradable" in Math!

Well...

Yeah, he did.

The movie was paused as America stood up, trying not to fall backwards. He pulled out his phone as he sat on his bed to check out the latest gossip on instagram... Big mistake. All he found was shit for Valentines day, how his father was going to have a dinner with his mother and would be talking all his s- Wait, how come he didn't know this?!

He looked shocked at the post. He... He wasn't even invited to a family days out! WHAT! He's their son too, did they forget about him?

Confused and angry, he rang Britain up.

"HEY Dad! How you doing?"

Britain: "... Good, you sound troubled, are you okay?"

"Yeah, until I went on your account of Instagram- WHAT the hell Dad! Why am I NOT invited!"

The was a moment of silence.

Britain: "Son... you must understand that people can have preferences and that they also must make sac-"

"THE FUCK! SO I'm not coming coz you don't like ME! THAT'S FUCKED UP!"

He was so angry and drunk that he didn't care what he said to his father anymore.

Britain: "NO, let me try to say that again!-"

"NO, I heard enough! You hate me! Just admit it!"

Britain: "I-I don't hate y-"

"LIES! How about this then!-"

America was on the verge of tears.

"If you can't even tell me that you hate me then I'll just remove myself from all of your lives, is that better!?"

Britain: "Son, you can't-"

"Goodbye Britain."

He ended the call and threw his phone at the wall, however, no damage was done to it. Ame slides to the ground and just sits there...

What was wrong with him..?

. . . . .

China had put on his special robes for his guests. They knew what he was and so they had him look and act as "China" should. He didn't exactly see the point of it but if it kept his parents pleased... 

He let the rice simmer for the last 10 minutes while he did the final preparations. He opened the windows to let the air out and locked his bedroom and study doors so that the little ones don't go snooping. China didn't really have anything to keep the children entertained, but Haoxin being Haoxin, he'd probably brought something. He set the table, making sure everyone was accounted for.

His phone chirped a small jingle letting him know that there was a text message. Opening up his phone, he saw Genji's text, it read: " _妈妈和爸爸也要来了，还要准备两个景点！抱歉，这么短的通知!_ "  
(Mum and dad are coming too, prepare two more spots! sorry for such short notice!)

He was not impressed.

. . . . .

Ame wandered around his home, trying to find something to motivate him to do something but couldn’t. He could get it out of his head. Britain was the last person he know who actually cared for him... It... It broke his heart into pieces when he discovered he was just like the rest. He hated this feeling. His chest felt heavy and he wanted to cry, however, he didn’t want to- Especially because of his “condition”.

America tried to think of something to distract himself an then remembered China from Starbucks.

He said that that ‘no one stays lonely forever’... Is that an indication to something? Was he trying to say that he also was lonely and wanted to hang out with him or is he signifying that he had a date and doesn’t have enough time for such annoying rodents such as himself? Either way, it wouldn’t matter... He was a loner because everyone hates him.

Everyone hated him for being him

It may seem unfair, and it is. He’s not even loved by his god dann family... Why is life so difficult to handle!

America went to his bathroom and took off his glasses and saw that they were pitch black...

Oil...

He knows that it was bad for him but he depended on it so much...

It was an unhealthy obsession and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop anytime soon...

“Why am I like this?”

He covered his face, a single stream of oil leaked out from his left eye and own to his chin.

“When will it be over?”

. . . . .

China rushed to find 2 more chairs and plates. He grabbed 2 more rice bowls from his cupboard and strained the rice. Using a cup, he molded the rice into shape before placing it into the crockery. When he was done he put the rice at the table and put a small amount of soy sauce in smaller dishes for dipping next to their plates.

He tidied up the kitchen so that Genji and Huan had room to put their food down. He'd gotten another text from Xiwang saying that she made a cake and decided to bring it. This could only end well...

Zhongcheng, his eldest sister was also bringing her hellspawns. She'd just gotten out of a tough relationship with her partner. He never liked him, he treated her as less than what she really was.

There was a knock at the door and the first guests arrived.

Huan: "Hey there, big bro! Its great to see you!"

"You too, Huan, do you need any help with th-

Rennai, Jingjue and Toshi: " UNCLE CHI!!!"

3 small bean jumped on him, hugging his legs. The father of said beans laughed at him.

Huan: "No, I'll be alright-"

Jingjue: "Daddy? Can we play Space Monsters?"

Huan: "Not right now, Sweetie, go play in the living room."

Toshi: "You're it, Rennai!"

Rennai: "Why do you always choose me?! Its not fair!"

She's so much like her father.

Huan carried the large bag into the kitchen, putting it on the work surface. He took out the dishes one by one. He lay them out, China watching over his shoulder.

Huan: "So, I have brought with me Spring Rolls, Ma Pou Tofu, Fried Rice and some Peking Duck. We all made it ourselves, the kids have become little Spring Roll Masters." 

China laughed at the image, Huan cackling with him. He could imagine little Toshi rolling up the meat in the fill pastry, his chubby little fingers at work. They calmed down and unwrapped the food.

Huan: "Unfortunately, Heiwa is very unwell and she couldn't come. Her sister is looking after her while I'm gone. I wanted to stay but she insisted I go and there is no talking back to her!"

"I hope she gets better."

Huan had gone on a scholarship trip to Japan and fell in love with Heiwa while he was studying. China remembers when she was all he talked about and it bored him to no end. 

Of course, his mum and dad didn't like it because they wanted him to marry a Chinese girl. But they soon warmed up to her.

Huan: All she can do now is take her medication...

There was another knock at the door. Opening it, he found Xiwang on the other side, holding a... "cake"... He smiled awkwardly. 

"Xiwang!"

Xiwang: "Chi! How are you, Dumpling?"

China cringed at the nickname. He used to be very chubby as a child, borderline obese, and so earned the name "Dumpling".

"Uh, I'm doing alright, you?"

Xiwang: Oh, yes, most definitely! Meet my boyfriend, Kaarle!

Kaarle was a good 6 and a bit feet tall, completely dwarfing his sister and he was not Chinese. Oh boy. China himself was 6.3 feet, puberty having had a field day on his skeleton. Kaarle could see over his head, without standing on his tip toes.

Kaarle: It is great to meet you for the first time. Your sister speaks very highly of you.

He had a deep rumbling voice, reminiscent of a thunderstorm with a thick African accent. He held out his large hand to shake. China took it. Kaarle quirked an eyebrow when he gave back the same grip he gave him. He bowed.

"Its good to see you too. Please, come in!"

Huan, Kaarle, Xiwang and he were watching TV in the living room. Zhongcheng arrived a little later with her two crotchfruits: Yongqi and Jiaohua.

It was just, Haoxin, his parents and Genji now. 

There was a heavy knock at the door. China tensed, knowing what was coming. He walked over to the entrance. He turned the handle. He opened the door.

Genji: "Sorry we're late! Traffic was a nightmare. Do those people even know how to drive?!"

"Its alright-"

Kangkai: "儿子您好，我们上次见到已经有一段时间了"  
(Hello son, it's been awhile since we last saw you.)

He bowed and stood straight.

"父亲你好，母亲你好。确实是啊-"  
(Hello Father, hello Mother. It has indeed been awh-)

Meinu: "中国，你找到自己的女朋友了吗?"  
(China, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?)

"M-Mother, I-"

Meinu: "ONLY Chinese in front of me young man."

"是的，对不起妈妈..."  
(Yes, sorry Mother)

Kangkai: "好吧，您已经将问题转移了将近一年了，很明显您没有，现在是吗?"  
(Well, you've been deflecting the question for nearly a year now, clearly you did not, so have you now?)

China stalled. He thought about America. His smile, his eyes, how many emotions he can portray without uttering a word. He thought about his bubbly nature. He thought about how when he got in his face, he could see tiny stars in his eyes. China didn't realise he was blushing until he registered everyone smirking at him.

Zhongcheng: "Ooh, someone's got a crush!~"

China covered his face.

Oh no.

They're going to ask about it.

Play it cool.

"姐姐，你为什么要这么残酷？"  
(Why must you be so cruel, sister?) 

Genji: "My little bro..."

He wiped a mock tear away from his eye.

Genji: "You're growing up so fas-!"

"Shut up, Genji and put the food on the table!!"

China stood back from the door, letting everyone in. He was very flustered and anxious. What was he going to do? He couldn't straight up say his crush was a guy. He'd have to make up a lie or just refuse to tell them. America's image flashed through his mind. This could not be happen-

Kangkai: "Xiwang!! Who is this?! He is not part of the family!! He should not-"

Xiwang: "He's my boyfriend."

There was a long and tense silence. Kaarle seemed so scared, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. His father's glare is a type that burns through the back of your skull. Staring at it head on was the scariest thing. China prepared for an explosion of outrage. Why couldn't his parents just accept him? He's a nice guy!

Meinu: "Xiwang, I would like to talk to you and your partner outside."

China opened the door for them, bowing to his parents. Once they were gone, only the children were the people moving. Zhongcheng's oldest little shit came up to him.

Jiaohua: "Hey, uncle Chi! What's your real name? I know its not Chi!"

"Yes, it is."

Jiaohua: "But it's not though! Last time, Mum called you something different!"

He whined, throwing a small tantrum.

Jioahua: "You suck, Uncle!"

His left eye twitched and he looked at Zhongcheng. He mouthed to her when she looked his way. He pointed to the turdblossom in front of him.

: **Control your brats** :

She rolled her eyes when the little one started crying.

Zhongcheng: "What is it this time, Jioa?

Jioahua: "He's not being n-nice to me!!"

Zhongcheng: "What did he do?"

Jioahua: "He won't tell me his real name!"

He started bawling. This kid must have got this from his dad because there is no way his sister would allow this.

Zhongcheng: "If he doesn't want to tell you, you must be respectful of that."

Jioahua: "B-But I wanna know-"

Zhongcheng: "No buts. Be respectful."

The kid sniffled.

He was 10 years old.

. . . . .

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

America was rushing to clean up the floors in his favourite bathroom- It was covered in oil. He had passed out and collapsed on the floor and when he laid there, more of the pitch black substance streamed out of his eyes and created a pool of it around him. Though, it was not only all over the place but it was also stained into his clothes. He managed to wipe it clean off the floor using whatever he could think of and just left him with his clothes. Ame knew his outfit was not beyond repair and would have to either bin it or burn it- Might as well use it for his fireplace as fuel!

“Okay, now err, I’ll take shower- where’s that bag!”

It also didn’t help that his father was coming to his to talk to him. He wanted nothing to do with him at the moment, he was far too upset about how he made him feel like he was just disowned-

Hah!

I bet he was coming to just clarify how he wants to disown him! 

He swiftly opens a bag and crams his oil-stained clothes into the plastic bag- He’ll deal with it after he takes a shower to get rid of the smell. America jumps into a shower and tries to scrub the smell and patches of oil off his body. After a good half an hour, he succeeded. He turns off the shower and dries himself, taking out an hairdryer that one of the girls that went to his party a few weeks back left behind (why? who even fucking knows anymore!) After about 10 minutes, his hair was dry and mess so he used a comb to sort it out.

Now for the bag...

The American stared at it, not really wanting to touch it at first. He pinched the top of it and carried it to his outside dustbins to dispose of. As he did this, he heard a car pull up, causing him to sprint back into the house to make sure everything else was perfect. A slam echoed from outside and a few seconds later, a rather hasty knocked could be heard on the front door. America waited a few seconds wrote hesitatingly opening it, revealing the man behind it- his father.

Britain: “Son... please may I come in?”

America sighed. There was no point on saying no to him anymore- Might as well get this out of the way.

“Sure.”

Britain walked in with a sad expression plastered across his pale face. America walked to the living room were they both sat on the sofa next to each other.

The defining silence surrounded the two, only the sound of them breathing softly could be heard.

Britain: “I...”

He cleared his throat.

Britain: “I’m sorry Son. For everything I have done. I- I don’t hate you, I love you for who you are Son! I understand everyone else may not see that in you but please... Just remember, I- your family loves you...”

America didn’t understand why he said this next...

“ **You’re wrong.** ”

UK stared at his Son, confused by his statement.

Britain: “I am?”

“You guys aren’t the only ones who l-“

Ame paused...

What the fuck was he saying?!

No...

But is it possible?

They did seem concerned for him but...

Maybe?

Oh god, what has he gotten himself into?

Britain: “Son please... you can trust me.”

His father placed a hand on their shoulder for reassurance. America didn’t know what to do...

**He was scared...**

**. . . . .**

China sighed and went to see what Genji was up to. He’d brought Chicken Chow Mein and some Wontons. His older brother was drizzling sauce over the Wontons. It seemed he’d also brought some stir fry.

Genji: “Chi! Great timing! Could you help me dish up?”

“Sure.”

They began placing food on the table, including Huan’s since he couldn’t be bothered to do it himself. Now that the table was fully set, they just had to wait for the other family members to finish their business and Hoaxin, he realised, still hadn’t arrived.

As if by magic, Hoaxin, Xiwang, Kaarle and his parents walked in.

Haoxin was the youngest brother, he was 15 years old. He must have taken the train down due to him living a few towns over.

Hoaxin: “Hey China! It’s good to see you!”

“Hoaxin, little brother! It’s good to see you too! But what did I say about my name...?”

He saw a memory flicker in his eyes and he covered his mouth.

Hoaxin: “S-Sorry, Chi...”

He ruffled his hair, the black locks sticking up in awkward positions. He smacked his hands away indignantly causing China to laugh.

“It’s fine! And you’re just in time- Can everyone please sit down at the table!”

. . . . .

“D-Dad... You’d support me no matter what... Right?”

Britain: “Yes, I would... Is there something you want to tell me?”

Ame waited a bit before finding the courage to speak.

“I... I like a country... but I’m scared they won’t like me back.”

Britain softly smiled.

Britain: “Son, you are one of the bravest countries I know, how come they are any-“

“It’s a country who comes from a homophobic family- I think...”

He hated assuming but he knew their parents wanted them to date a girl from their own nationality and shit so he hoped it was sort of the right thing to say.

Britain: “Are they a boy?”

“... yes...”

UK let out a chuckle.

“You’re laughing at me...”

Britain: “Haha, no Son! I will support you for whoever you are- and that’s unconditional. If you feel that you may be gay then I’m happy for you.”

“R-Really?”

Britain: “Yes! So... who’s the guy?~”

“Err...”

. . . . .

Dinner was very awkward. His father kept glaring at Kaarle and his mother wasn't eating. The kids were eating in the living room as they weren't either old enough and/or tall enough to eat at the dining table with the rest of them. 

Hoaxin lent them his iPad, he'd downloaded some new games and they seemed interested and wanted to play them. The rest of the Tianlong family were not messing around. China decided to break the agonizing silence.

"So, Hoaxin, I heard you've been taking Kung Fu classes with Master Hua-she? He used to be my teacher, you know?"

Hoaxin: "Seriously? You know Kung Fu?

"A thing or two... Actually, I still have my Jianshu. I'll show it to you later if you'd like?"

Hoaxin: "Y-Yeah! That'd be sweet!"

Xiwang: "How are your studies getting along?"

Her voice sounded hoarse, like she'd been shouting a lot, which she probably had been judging by the red in her eyes.

Haoxin: "Well... I've started my GCSEs and as you know, I've chosen Computer Science and M-Music. I got a distinction in my music exam outside of school and I got grade 4 in my mid-topic composition assessment. I also got Grade 4 in my Computer Science exams, full marks in all of them."

His parents nodded, Genji gave him a pat on the back and Huan gave him a high five. China smiled. Those subjects are not for the faint hearted, he must have studied and practiced his ass off. Hoaxin was in a boarding school and he had 3 days off for Valentine's day.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaarle, who was sat in between Xiwang and him, fiddling with his chopsticks. He seemed to be struggling with them.

Kaarle's large fingers were struggling to grasp the wood properly. China decided to step in. He grabbed his own chopsticks and picked them up slowly to show him how to hold and use them discreetly. The larger man nodded in thanks.

China picked up a slightly wonky spring roll and munched on it as a conversation began spreading across the table.

Genji: "When I was at school, I used to get into so much trouble!"

Meinu: "I remember! You were such a disobedient child, there was nothing we could do to stop you from getting into those meaningless fights! I'm not surprised you ended up as an apprentice for a dog food company!"

The table erupted into laughter, Genji pouted, folding his arms over his chest and sinking into his chair like he was 5. Huan sipped his tea, chuckling slightly. Kaarle spoke up next.

Kaarle: "Whe-When I was at school, my brother and I used to sing in the Gospel choir and the other kids used to tease him for it but they were not laughing anymore when we got to go to Cape Town and sing at a major concert. There were scouts there that offered to set us up."

Kaarle: "I got back in touch with one of them a few years back and he said 'Oh, I wish I could be as rich as you! Oh, I wish I could quit my awful factory job!'. I said to him, 'I'm not surprised, but I don't think fame is right for you.' He said 'Why not?'"

Kaarle chuckled a little

Kaarle: "I told him- I told him 'People go to the zoo to see cute animals, not ugly ones.'"

Genji and Xiwang burst out cackling, China wheezed and Huan spat out his drink. Hoaxin applauded him and his parents chuckled under their breath. 

The rest of dinner was lighthearted, Kaarle had integrated himself nicely into the family, his parents approving him and Xiwang because he made her and the whole family happy. 

The conversation shifted when Zhongcheng piped up

Zhongcheng: "When I was at school, all I could think about was studying Physics and studying boys. Say, Hoaxin, have you found got a crush yet?"

Hoaxin: "Not yet, no."

Genji: "Oh, but I know who does."

He winked at China with the subtlety of a nuke. The table turned to him and he flushed a bright red. He almost looked like he did when he didn't have his glamour up. He covered his face.

Huan: "Oooooh!~ Someone's falling hard!" 

Hoaxin's eyes widened and Xiwang wiggled her eyebrows. Genji was going to die today.

Zhongcheng: "So, Chi, want to spill the tea like Huan literally has over the past 5 minutes?"

Huan grumbled, sipping more of his tea.

"I-I... Well-Uh, I-I... Um... Th-The thi-thing is... I-I've got t-to go a-and check on the- on the kids! Yes, on the k-kids! I'll be going now-"

Kaarle's large hand pressed onto his shoulder, keeping him firmly in place. The rest of his family had wicked grins on their faces. He was about to get eaten alive.

Kangkai: "Son, why don't you tell us all about her?"

H-He couldn't tell them! But he couldn't not say anything! He didn't want to lie either... He sweated, cheeks still a little red. He didn't want to tell them.

"Uh-Uh... I-I..."

Huan: "Come on, don't be shy, none of us really care and it doesn't matter if Mother and Father approve-"

Huan got a good clap round the head for that one. Of course it mattered. China gulped, hands gripping the seat of the chair.

"Y-You all love me, r-right? You wouldn't mind if something changed about me right?"

His parents could sense where this was going and didn't like it, his siblings listened carefully and intently. They all responded with "nothing could make us not love you"s and "you're family"s. This made it harder. But he was too far in to turn back.

"U-Um, I recently fell for a CountryHuman I met awhile back and I'm still trying to come to terms with it m-myself..."

Genji: "Who is it?"

China bit his lip, scared out of his mind.

"America."

Huan and Genji choked, Hoaxin raised his brows higher, Zhongcheng sputtered, Xiwang covered her mouth, Kaarle shut his eyes and his parents...

His parents stood up and left the room.

He tried to reach for them.

"Wait! Mother, Father, I-"

Kangkai: " **别.** "  
(Don't)

They grabbed their things and left. He put his head in his hands and cried silently, his soul being ripped apart.

Xiwang got up, Kaarle flowing her, they got their things and left.

Genji stood up, hugged China reassuringly, grabbed his things and left. 

Zhongcheng got up, kissed his forehead, grabbed her children and their things and left. 

Hoaxin stood up, got his device from the little ones, picked up his coat and bag and left.

Huan stood up, put his hand on his shoulder, he took all the unfinished dishes into the kitchen, wrapping and putting them into bags.

He got his kids, packed their things, and left him in his woeful hole of grief.

China cleaned the apartment in the dimming sunlight in silence. He felt truly alone. He folded away the tablecloth, put away the washed dishes and folded away the table he put in the living room.

He took off his robes and stared at them. He grasped them tightly in his shaking hands and screamed into them. Sounds of unadulterated excruciating emotional pain erupted from his form, tearing out of his lungs.

He didn't deserve to be a CountryHuman.

He didn't deserve a family.

**He didn't deserve love.**

. . . . .

"China."

Britain's eyes widened as he realised the situation his Son was in.

Britain: "Ah, I see... Perhaps... you should go to him anyways-"

"ARE YOU INSANE! He for sure doesn't want to be my boyfriend, let alone even be my friend!"

Britain: "Calm down. It will be fine."

"NO! I- ..."

Britain: "Didn't you nearly say that they loved you?"

"I-I don't know why I said that! Oh come on Dad! You know I'm an idiot-"

Britain: "Oh yes, that reminds me-"

He pulled out an envelope and opened its contents, pulling out a single-sided piece of paper. They handed it over to America.

Britain: "So, you remember the tests you did a few years back?"

"Yeah? The one's that proved how low my IQ is... what even is this-"

Britain: "Your actual results... Canada played a prank on you by messing up the score, I scolded him for it but never got round to giving you your score."

"WOAH- that's much higher than my other one!"

Britain: "Yeah... You're just bad at Maths, Ame."

"Wow, I- I don't know what to say- I mean, I know what to do- Expect Canada in the hospital in the next few days..."

Britain: "Dear God, Son, you will not lay a finger on him! Anyways, I just wanted to give you that... And now back to the situation at hand- You're no longer classified as an "idiot" Son-"

UK sighed in relief, happy to finally to get that off his chest.

Britain: "You should go talk to him- I know his address seeing we talk to each other sometime, he's really nice and warms up to you if he trusts you~"

"Y-You serious?..." 

Britain: "Son, I am always serious."

"Yeah right-"

Britain: "Excuse me? Want to repeat that?"

UK glared at America with eyes of daggers. He began to sweat.

"N-No?"

Britain: "Good~"

He threw himself off the sofa and pulled out a pen. UK snatched Americas arm and wrote down on their arm China's address.

Britain: "Save paper~"

"Why?"

Britain: "You know, save our planet?"

And he walked away.

"Err... **Oil**?"

Britain: "NO."

The slam of the front door echoed throughout the house and then... It was quiet-

"YES, TIME TO GO FIND CHINA!" 

. . . . .

China sat cross legged on the balcony with a mat under him. He was meditating to try and take the pain away. Tears ran down his cheeks as he did so but they soon stopped once he focused on the Chi, the energy, around him.

. . . . .

Ame found the apartment and was now standing in front of it, huffing and puffing, also trying to rub the address off his arm (making sure he had a picture of it before hand).

This was it...

No turning back now...

He knocked on the door. America was wearing a plain black shirt (his muscular form showing through the fabric) with some black fingerless gloves, some black ripped jeans and some black boots- What?

He likes the colour black! Doesn't make him emo though, you asshat!

China already knew who was at the door, he felt America's energy climb the stairs and settle at his apartment. He didn't exactly want to see him right now, given that his family disowned him over him. But it wasn't America's fault. It was his own.

He got up and walked inside. He wasn't wearing a shirt because he couldn't find it in him to replace his robe. He kept his pendant on though. He wiped his eyes vehemently and opened the door.

"是？"  
(Yes?) 

America breathed heavily but sort of kept his posture strong.

"C-China! I need to talk to you!"

China quirked an eyebrow. He would laugh or smile at his statement if he wasnt so dead inside. He looked him up and down, examining his form. He looked good in black. China stood to the side and let one more person into his home. America walked in, fiddling with his fingers, indicating that he was nervous.

"T-Thanks..."

China shut the door and sat on his sofa, indicating that he should sit next to him.

"你想聊什么?"  
(What did you want to talk about?)

Ame took a seat and a deep breath afterwards. He hoped he wasn't going to reject him... Then he really had a reason to sulk all Valentine's Day~

"R-Remember when you said that 'no one stays lonely forever..? I-I've just been thinking..."

He began to stutter, God, he couldn't stop shaking.

"I... I was wondering... if you wanted..."

Ame tried to say the last part of his question but nothing seemed to come out. 

China felt something bloom in his chest. Pink spread across his cheeks. If he was implying what he thought he was... But he needed to be certain first.

"If I wanted...?"

America lowered his head to the point his chin was touching his chest.

"IwaswonderingifyouwantedtostaywithmeforValentine'sDayseeingIamsuperlonelyonthedayandIreallylikeyou."

....... . . .

China slid closer and lifted Ame's chin up. He stared deeply into his eyes. The limited light casting dark shadows over his face, making him seem a lot more intense. He brought the American's face closer. He whispered.

"I guess we're on the same page..."

Ame's heart skipped a beat- He... He liked him BACK! America was over the moon! Their crush actually- He was freaking out. He thought he would say no and had expected to be kicked out of their apartment- Guess he was wrong.

"W-We are!~"

Ame blushed as he felt something "new" develop inside of him- his jeans becoming suddenly tight. China pulled away.

"But I need you to leave. I need you to stay as far away from me as possible. I love you, Ame, but I can't. **They already hate me.** "

China stormed into his room and slammed the door. There was a few beats of silence in the apartment until faint sounds of crying filtered through the wood. Heartbroken, America silently sobbed to himself as he walked up to the door.

"H-Hey-"

He made sure no traces/ clues that he was crying were made obvious to China.

"I-I'm sure it will be fine? You d-don't have to live your life holding your parents hands- You are y-your own person!" 

There was shuffling on the other side if the door.

"You don't know anything about me."

America was taken back.

"A-And you know anything about me! NO! We don't know anything about the other because of our differences..."

He hiccuped as he wiped his tears away.

"Coming here was a mistake... God, everyone's right- I am just a fucking idiot-"

Ame stormed away, heading over to the front door. The bedroom door opened.

"I love my family, my parents. We're so close and we used to do everything together. They mean everything to me and for them to just... th-throw me away like I'm nothing, I-I..."

China sobbed openly.

"Maybe I'm wrong. I just feel so lost and... Will you help me find myself again?"

Ame turned around to reveal a black substance dripping down his pale cheeks.

"... I... I..."

He looked to his hands that were covered in the dark liquid as he sobbed more. China wrapped his arms around him, he didn't care about the black coming out of his eyes going all over him, he cared about him. The taller held him securely against his bare chest, wrapping his Chi around America's. He felt him shudder in his arms. His energy formed a protective shield around his soul. He was going to protect him.

"W-What are you doing? T-The oil s-stains surfaces- I-"

He used his Chi to calm him down, creating waves of soothing energy. He wrapped his arms around him tighter. America's muscles loosened as he rested his head on China's chest, arms also wrapping around him at the same time.

"T-Thank you."

China kissed his forehead. He was wrong. They both needed each other for stability. Having him out of his life would kill him, emotionally and mentally. He hugged America's core with his own, metaphysically and held him in a secure embrace physically

"... do you want to be my Valentine's..? We can hang out in my place... or we can go... out..."

Ame started to feel tired... He hasn't been able to lose all the tense he had building up within him for the past few weeks and now, he felt like a huge heavy weight was taken off of him... It felt good.

"... feeling sort of... sleepy now..."

His grip on the other country became jelly-like. China scooped him up and took him into his bedroom. He took of Ame's shoes, placing him on his bed. He moved his head up to rest on one of the pillows, tucking him in.

He looked at the time.

8:30pm.

Eh, he still had time.

He went to exit the room when a hand grabbed his arm. 

"... please... don't leave me..."

China smiled and removed his trousers, they were uncomfortable to lie down in. He climbed in with him, resting his chin on his head. America blushed even more at the sight, his jeans became really tight now.

"C-China... can you do me... a favor?"

The latter opened his eyes. When had he closed them?

"What do you need?" 

"Can... you take off... **my** clothes?..."


	2. UK x USSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new alliance is made in multiple different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Britain
> 
> \--SF--  
> USSR

Britain was growing very impatient. He'd been waiting for Soviet to arrive for nearly 3 hours now but there was no sign of him. What could possibly be causing him to be held up for so long? He paced back and forth in the living room, trying to pass the time by doing something. He was anxious, alright?! He couldn't sit still. Whenever he was around the Communist, he felt slightly uneasy, his sheer size adding to the intimidation he felt in his presence. But for some odd reason, despite how nervous he was, he felt sort of safe... protected... But that's just him. Him being weird. He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he heard the door creak open.

It was Soviet.

"Sorry that I was late, Russia had a fight with Ukraine again and I had to separate the two- Don't want another war between them two little shits-"

Britain was stood by the large window. The summer sun cast its cold light through the glass, allowing only his figure to be seen. Annoyance rolled of his form in waves, it seemed that he was less than frustrated with his tardiness. The light reflected off of his monocle, setting an eerie vibe in the room. He held his hands enclosed tightly behind his back, his posture screaming hard, frigid and calculative. His clothes were immaculate, as though positioned perfectly on his body down to the last millimetre.

"Soviet."

USSR frowned at Britain, not wanting to deal with his bad mood. So what if he was late? It's not his fault that his children wanted stayed in his palace and Britain's children ran off to be as far as they could away from him- take America for example, he lives far across the ocean from UK! He sighs deeply before responding with a simple-

"Yes?"

Britain stepped away from the window, allowing his body to be seen more clearly. His top hat was rested at an angle off of the top of his head, the white ribbon tied around it fluttering as he walked. Small strands of blue and red curly hair peeped out from under the brim, framing his jaw and adding a sense of youth to his features. His big cerulean eyes, shining in multiple different hues, stared at Soviet apologetically but still contained elements of vexed nature. His lips were pulled into a straight line, though that did not hide their plumpness. He had a rose pinned to the inside of his black blazer's pocket, a neatly folded handkerchief covering up the stem. He wore a navy blue bowtie, a black fitted shirt and a white waistcoat paired with a black pair of trousers and shoes. He pulled out a ruby leather chair at the small table in the middle of the ornate room, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"We agreed to meet here to discuss the terms of our alliance, correct?"

Soviet stared awkwardly at he smaller form. He had only talked to UK very few times before and when UK had heard Third Reich had tried to invade the Motherland, they tried many ways to gain an alliance with them. It's not like Soviet didn't want to, he did want this as Britain could be useful in the near future if Reich decides to attempt to assassinate him. UK had strong links to other countries (that includes his sons) and if he was in an alliance with UK then he'd have the others at his aid- you can never be too safe nowadays thanks to the Nazi. Soviet doesn't want to make it sound like he'll just use them all, he didn't want to be a hypocrite, he was much better than Germany's Father (wherever Germany is now- probably caged away in the depths of Reich's dungeons in order to "keep him safe").

"Yes, that is correct."

USSR answered as he slowly made his way to the seat that UK offered to him. He sat on it, not taking his eye off Britain. The shorter nodded and went to sit down himself. He had a stack of documents at his end along with 2 ballpoint pens. He took a large stack from the top and pushed it towards Soviet.

"These are the terms, conditions and manifestos we had agreed to abide by. If you could skim the first few paragraphs of each document to double check that we have it right."

As if USSR's frowned couldn't become any worse, at least it was in Russian, making it easier for him to read it. He hesitantly picked up a few of them and began reading it. Soviet instead of skim reading them, he read it thoroughly. He wanted to really dig deep in case UK may go against him- He had trust issues with other countries and it really wasn't anything personal (except America because fuck that guy), it was just the way he was. The communist spent already five minutes and hasn't even read a fifth of all the documents he was suppose to "quickly" read... He was really taking his time.

Britain sat patiently and quietly. The door creaked open and two women -one carrying a tray of tea milk and sugar, the other carrying sandwiches and small deserts. It must be 1pm then. The two maids bowed before serving them their afternoon tea. UK nodded his head in thanks as they poured him a cup of tea, two sugars and a splash of milk, just the way he liked it.

"Tea, Soviet?"

Soviet took a few second to respond to UK, he was far too busy focusing on the information.

"No."

He didn't mean to sound so blunt about it but he hated it when others were distracting him from what he was doing. USSR continued to engrave the documents content into his brain. UK nodded to the two ladies in dismissal. They bowed, leaving the teapot, milk and sugar but taking the tray away with them. The door clicked, signaling their exit. There was silence once more. USSR was on the last few pages by now- He wasn't a very quick reader but his strength and his intimidating characteristic made up for this. 

Britain sipped his tea in silence. He looked toward the window, barely making out the trees outside. It was peaceful. He closed his eyes a moment.

"Everything seems to be in perfect order." Soviet stated, breaking the silence, as he neatly placed the documents back where he found them.

UK opened his eyes and turned back to him. He clasped his hands in front of him, smiling.

"Great! Now all you need to do is sign here..."

He pushed a sheet of paper and a pen over to Soviet. The was a block of text and a line where he could sign. It seemed Britain had signed it already. Soviet saw Britain's neatly signed signature and read the block of text. He picked up one of the pens while he read it and paused. He looked up at UK with that same empty glare he gives to all the other countries and then back down to the line where he was expected to sign. Britain paled a small bit, shaking slightly. No, he would not show he was fearful of him. He glared back with the same intensity. He was not scared.

USSR smiled to himself as he signed the document. His signature wasn't far too fancy like UK's as he was not the type of guy to have a posh signature anyways. Soviet stared at it one last time, making sure that it was absolutely perfect before handing it back to Britain.

"That should be all-"

Britain took the document with a barely shakey hand and placed it on top of the pile of documents. I will have it locked and filed away in the archives

"Good."

USSR stood up, thinking his visit here was over. Britain reached over and held out his hand to shake. He smirked, eyes glinting mischievously in the light.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Soviet glanced at UK's hand, making sure there wasn't any hidden tricks up his sleeves before accepting his hand shake. He made sure it was pretty quick and straight forward.

"I hope to be hearing you soon in the future Britain."

He said coldly as if he wasn't happy with the deal. Britain flinched, he let go of his hand. He stared at the floor meekly a moment before looking him in the eye

"As do I."

USSR couldn't care less by this point, he just wanted to go home. Britain stepped forward. He bit his lip, a little unsure, but he wanted to test his theory

"Wait-!"

He froze in one spot and turned around, **all** of his attention was now towards UK. His gaze was heavy and piercing. A strong blush crawled up his cheeks and nipped at the tips of his ears. He stammered, unable to find the words

"I-I-i was, uh, kind of hoping that you might want to stay a little longer. Y-you see, um..."

Soviet noticed the blush on UK's face.

"Something bothering you?"

Britain waved his hands

"Oh, no I just wanted to know if you'd like to keep me company"

USSR grinned his teeth together. UK wanted him to stay for company- **him?** Nevertheless, he closed his eyes sighing before opening them again

"Fine"

Britain smiled widely

"T-thanks... I could give you a tour of the manor of you'd like?"

Soviet thought about it. It would be a good idea to know what he's dealing with...

"Sure."

. . . . .

Hours passed as Britain showed him around his home. He told h stories of the mischief he and his sons got up to together. He explained the history of the building: how it was once used as a company headquarters and a school. He dragged him along with him.

Soviet quite enjoyed his stay with UK, it was rather nice to hear him open up to him. He even decided to tell them the time when Russia messed up English words with some fairly rude swear words in one of his language lessons and let's just say the teacher wasn't very impressed... 

"And then he accidentally called the teacher a whore without knowing the actual meaning to it- It was a huge mess..."

Britain laughed heartily. Soviet chuckled to himself as he looked outside, realising it was completely pitch black

"Fuck, I can't go back now."

The Russian's face dropped.

"Do you want to spend the night here?"

"I'll have to thanks to the time..."

Soviet looked down ashamed.

"But before we do- I usually drink a little bit before I sleep."

Britain felt guilty. It was his fault for asking him to stay and now it's too late.

"Oh, alright..."

"... Want to join me?"

The other whipped out a flask that contained what UK could only assume was Vodka. Britain pondered it a moment and sighed

"Sure, but I won't have much..."

. . . . .

Later that night, the two of them are in the living room giggling their arses off as they continued to drink more Vodka. They didn't realise how late it really was and nor could they really care- They were having too much fun.

Britain giggled a small bit

"Y'know... I qui'e like ya, Sovie'. You're so s'rong and..."

He leaned in a little.

**"Devilishly handsome~"**

USSR blushes at Britain’s compliment and then pulls him closer to him. UK was now on his left leg. 

“Wan’ ‘e to sho’ yow how stron’ I re’lli am?”

Britain leaned forward.

" **Please do~** "

USSR took hold of Britain’s chin and kissed him quite roughly but with passion. His hands traveled around UK’s body, rubbing gently on his smaller figure which caused the smaller to moan. Their mouth opened slightly and USSR took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside and to explore every inch of their mouth.

As he did this, he started to take off UK’s clothes that wrapped around their torso. He took them off one by one until his upper half was now exposed to USSR.

“Mhmm~ lookin’ good Brit~”

Britain didn't say anything more but instead smashed their lips together, ramming his tongue into Soviet's mouth. He then began to work on Soviet's clothes: he unzipped his coat pushing his hands up his sweater and across his chest.

Loud moans echoed throughout the room- the two of them could feel the heat rise to a whole new level. USSR then flipped UK onto their back and towered over him. He placed his hands on their chest and slowly made their way down to their pants. USSR basically ripped them off and began to grind his leg against the rather large tent UK had formed in his boxers.

Britain squeaked at the sudden change in position and temperature. He moaned into Soviet's chest, heat building in his lower quarters. Soviet chuckled into the French kiss before pulling back. He removed his leg from Britain’s boxers and lifted up his sweater, exposing his masculinity.

The communist then climbed down from the couch and pulled the last piece of clothing UK had left wearing. His dick was fully erect and already had precum leaking out from the tip- the sight made USSR smirk before pressing down the top area of his cock, earring him a few moans from Brit.

He continued his teasing until he grew bored of it and decided to take in Britain’s length, sucking it as he thrusted his head up and down. 

Britain let out loud moan as the wet muscle played with his dick. Pressure began accumulating in his lower stomach. He was close. He huffed out hot breaths as Soviet relentlessly thrusted into him.

"S-Soviet please~! I'm close!"

USSR could feel his already erected dick leak precum within his boxers.

“M-mm~”

The communist squeezed his thighs together as he could feel even more pressure build up in his lower region. Britain squeezed his thighs around Soviet's head subconsciously, bucking his hips slightly faster.

USSR sucked one last time before he felt hot liquid shoot into his throat. He removed UK's dick from his mouth and wiped the cum that managed to end up dripping from his chin. Soviet stood up and began to remove his brown jeans, along with his boxers. His cock had precum drizzling down from his tip- perhaps he was getting a little too excited about this~

"Hehe, ready for the real deal?~"

Britain panted, chest heaving in ecstasy. He locked eyes with Soviet and just groaned, rolling himself over and pushing himself up onto his knees for him. It took a surprising amount of effort but he managed, he was quivering but he managed. 

Soviet then leaned against the sofa, his dick slowly entering UK's arse. Britain suddenly thrusted backwards, forcing Soviet balls deep all at once. He got a little too impatient. UK cried out in pain and overwhelming pleasure, relishing the feeling of a large cock in his asshole.

His tongue flopped out of his mouth, eyes rolling back into his skull. His vision whited out before coming back into focus, though it was still obscured, however, due to the wave of tears of ecstasy falling from his tear ducts. Britain moaned at the small squelching noises that came with his sudden movement and the fullness as his ass was stretched wide. 

"A li'l needy are we?~"

Soviet placed his hands on Britain's torso as he leaned forwards until he was next to their head. He bit down hard on their shoulder as he began thrusting into them roughly. It seems that he too was a little needy. He continued fucking UK senseless, also leaving hickeys around their neck and shoulder.

"F-Fuck, you're tigh'- Mhmm~"

Britain whined, keening and moaning as Soviet pounded into him. The bites on his shoulder and neck began to sting a little however that sting was quickly drowned out by the rough sex they were having. He felt himself wobbling, his legs giving out under him.

"Ack- AAH~!!! NGgggh~!" 

USSR went even deeper into UK and could feel his cock twitch inside them. His thrusts became a little sloppy until he finally released his seed into their arse. UK's back arced nearly 90°, his flexibility on show. He pushed his ass up one more time before collapsing. Soviet's dick slipped out of his ass, making him moan again and semen oozed out of his hole.

The larger climbed on top of Britain (still wearing his jumper) and made out with him. UK was too tired to move and so just let Soviet do whatever he wanted with him. They kissed each other until they fell asleep.

. . . . .

At some point, they must have both migrated to the bedroom. "How" was unclear in the morning. UK was the first one to wake up the next day at 8:30 and had just remembered that his sons were visiting him at 9 am and knowing his sons, they may come a little later but you never know- They could come any minute. And they could find UK naked on top of one of the most feared Russians known to countrykind- Soviet.

If the English lad wanted to avoid this scenario of explaining to his sons that he was very drunk last night (which would be hard to believe seeing he's not the type of man to do so), he would have to act fast.

Britain gently shook Soviet awake.

Soviet's body said nope.

He shook him a little harder.

Soviet's body still said nope.

UK leaned in.

"Soviet, you better get that nonexistent ass out of bed before I show you what a real one looks like."

"What."

"Out."

Britain pushed him. The Russian stared at him in confusion and then around him.

"Why the fuck am I here?!"

Soviet doesn't seem to remember what happened last night at all.

UK smirked and climbed on top of him. Now straddling him in his naked glory, he leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. His big cerulean eyes stared deep into his amber irises, a mischievous glint shining deep within them. His long curly hair draped a curtain over their faces, sealing them off from the rest of the room and creating sexual tension. He said in a low voice, accent shining through.

**"Looks like someone had too much vodka last night~"**

UK ran his hands up his chest, over his pectorals and up his neck. One hand rested on his jaw, cupping his cheek, the other twirled his hair.

Soviet's breathing became heavier as he felt himself become aroused by Britain's low voice. Did he really drink that much last night? Must have been because of the stress from the past few days and the lack of drinking his favourite beverage- Vodka. What he never would have expected was for him to become lustful- Never mind the fact that he fucked UK that was now on top of him.

" **Too much?** "

USSR said his his thick Russian accent that could drive any woman/ man crazy.

" **There can never be too much Vodka~** " 

Britain hummed, bringing both of his hands to cup his face, he laughed breathlessly, leaning closer.

**"True~"**

He pushed their lips together a moment before pulling away and standing up, stretching his limbs away from the bed. He sighed.

"My son is coming in..."

UK looked at the time

**"SHIT!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Expect chapter length fluctuations.


	3. Sweden x Norway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion turned a little spicy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Sweden  
> Denmark  
> Iceland  
> Greenland  
> Finland  
> Estonia  
> Faroe  
> Aland  
> Brazil  
> South Korea
> 
> \--SF--  
> Norway  
> Room service lady

Sweden stepped out of IKEA, bidding farewell to the other employees. He took a deep breath of the crisp night air and started walking, his destination not far from his work.

He gripped his bag as he trekked through the city. It was like a whole new world at night, like the air was alive. By day, the city was calm and collected, the citizens ready to work, going about their daily lives: by night, alcohol was sipped by the gallon, there were parties in the streets and music drifted on into the dawn. He loved the smell of the night markets, the sound of chatter and the colour. But he had to leave it for tonight... for something better. Ducking into a totally-not-at-all-shady alleyway, he opened the sleek black door at the end of it.

The bouncers inside looked at him expectantly. He dropped his glamour and they opened the double doors for him, heavy bass spilling out. Sweden slipped into the bathroom, going into one of the stalls to change out of his work uniform.

He was meant to be meeting some old friends here and he was excited, having not seen them for a very long time. This was a government organised, CountryHumans only nightclub. No one knew about it just like no one knew about them.

Sweden had packed himself a white jacket, dark blue T-shirt, black ripped jeans and white ankle length boots. He got changed quickly as not to keep them waiting.

He slipped his phone into his pocket and stepped out of the cubicle. Sweden put his bag on the floor and pulled out his hair gel and his comb. He slicked his hair back neatly, combing stray hairs back into place and making sure it was done properly.

When he was finished, he washed his hands and put away his things. He pulled out his lip tint and mascara applying a little to his features. Japan said that he looked amazing with a little bit of makeup on, and damn did he, but only a miniscule amount. Too much and its game over

He clipped his favorite silver chain around his neck and smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Gå och få dem, din stiliga jävel ~"  
(Go get 'em, you handsome bastard)

He strutted confidently out of the bathroom and deposited his bag into a locker. He took the key and memorised the number. He walked into the main club and there were a lot of countries. Like, the entire UN was there. The spotted America, Bolivia, Russia, South Korea and many, many more. Sweden eventually found the rest of the Nordics sitting in one of the booths. Denmark saw him coming and hopped up, waving.

Denmark: "Sverige! Du ser så godt ud!"  
(Sweden! You look so good!)

He blushed and sat down next to him.

"Tack! Du ser också fantastisk ut! Usch! Det har varit för länge!"  
(Thank you! You look amazing too! Ugh! its been too long!)

Sweden greeted everyone. Faroe and Åland were there surprisingly. And what was more surprising was that Estonia was sitting with them. Finland glared at him when he went to question it and so didn't. Greenland managed to make it, even in his unstable position. Man, how far he'd fallen; climate change was doing a number on him.

Iceland walked in later, dazzling as always. Sweden envied their looks. He had a stunning country and a stunning face, it wasn't fair.

But then...

Norway walked in.

Sweden was sure his heart stopped.

_Norway was literally and figuratively his boy next door._

Norway wasn't actually wearing anything particularly special- he had a brown turtle neck that was covering his mouth at the moment, a black jacket that went over it, dark blue skinny jeans with his black boots. To be honest, he looked fairly down. He greeted the others with forced enthusiasm but Sweden could see what was really happening in the inside. Norway was upset- on the verge of tears to be exact- but he didn't want anyone to worry about it, he wanted no one to know what was wrong.

"Hei folkens."

(Hey guys.)

He swiftly took a seat separate from the others and nobody really seemed to notice- not even Iceland... He looked down darkly and pulled out his phone. Socialising was definitely not on his mind.

The rest of the group acknowledged the Norse boy but quickly dissolved into a loud conversation. Sweden frowned at his lack of enthusiasm, instantly noticing leaned in and whispered to Norway.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

The other shook his head and turned away. Sweden sat back in his chair, he wasn't going to let Norway suffer in silence. He took Norway's hand and pulled him around the bar and up the crowded staircase, into the moonlight.

"Hva er det? Hvorfor tok du meg hit?"

(What is it? Why did you take me here?)

Norway asked with the turtle neck still covering up his face and hands in his jackets pocket. His eyes were dim and he had bags under his eyes. Sweden hugged him close, pulling him flush against his chest. He whispered into his ear.

"Är allting okej?"  
(Is everything OK?)

"Jeg har det bra."

(I'm fine.)

They pushed Sweden aside and turned their back on them, staring at the moon. Sweden couldn't help but feel like there was something he wasn't letting on. He came forward and wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, giving him the opportunity to push him away again if he wanted to.

"Norge, jag har känt dig tillräckligt länge för att veta när något är borta. Berättar du inte för mig?"  
(Norway, I've known you long enough to know when something's off. Won't you tell me?)

"Jeg er bare ikke i godt humør..."

(I'm just not in a good mood...)

"Then allow me to cheer you up."

Sweden spun him round to face him. He smiled kindly as he leaned in. Norway jumped slightly by their sudden actions and nearly fell back, so they held onto their arms. He stared into their dreamy eyes as they felt their blood rush to their cheeks. The Swede chuckled at their reaction and pulled them closer.

"H-Hva gjør du?"

(W-What are you doing?)

Sweden lead him back down onto the main balcony. The music changed to something much slower and the countries around them began laughing and dancing. He took his hand and kept his other arm around him.

"May I have this dance?~"

Norway gently nodded his head, allowing the other to take the lead. Sweden slowly stepped forward and back, picking up pace with each beat. The gentle push and pull creating a never ending spin, a never ending moment. They twirled together as one, as if no one could see them, as if the world was indeed a stage.

He stared down into Norway's eyes and he swore he could see an entire universe twinkling inside them. Sweden leaned in closer, his gaze softening, ever sweeter. He stepped back again as the song went into crescendo, his feelings intensifying by the second. He spun him round and as the music hit its climax, Sweden pressed his lips against Norway's, their circular momentum stilling as he pulled his body closer. The song exploded into a chorus and his heart burst, begging him to stay in that second. Norway melted into the kiss and held him tightly, also not wanted for this moment to end.

Sweden was overjoyed. **He liked him back**. He heard wolf whistling from behind them but he ignored it and deepened the kiss. The shorter slid their tongue into Sweden's mouth and fought for dominance with his but ended up losing to them anyways.

The Swede hummed into the kiss, caressing him lovingly. He split them apart and left a peck on his forehead, cupping his cheeks.

" **Bättre**?"

(Better?)

"J-Ja"

(Y-Yes)

The Norse boy's eyes were wide and the same dark red hue glistened brightly on their face. Sweden pulled back blushing madly when he realized what the actually just did and the amount of countries who witnessed it.

Gossip was going to spread like wildfire.

"W-Why don't we... uh... Get a drink maybe?"

Sweden didn't know what came over him. Awkwardly, he took Norge down into the main club, trying his best to block out the catcalls that followed them both. Norway turned to the side to curse at a few of the countries. Sverige hopped back into the Nordic booth, inviting his new boyfriend to sit next to him. Iceland spoke up.

"Hvert fórstu?"

(Where did you go?)

Sweden's darkened cheeks reddened further. Norway sat down and continued his introverted mood- blocking out what ever the others say as he mindlessly scrolled down Facebook.

"Nowhere...?-"

South Korea swaggered tipsily on past and paused to talk to Sweden. He winked.

"두 마리의 잉꼬가 잘 자요 ~! 침실에서 재미 있기를 바랍니다 ~! 안녕 ~!"

(You two lovebirds have a good night~! I hope it's fun in the bedroom~! Bye~!)

The Korean promptly ran off to the exit, his brother, North, storming furiously after him, before he could get a word out. Sweden sat there, dumbfounded and face flushed deeper with embarrassment. Norway formed a small ball on the seat and hid their flustered face. The entire Nordic table went supernova with questions.

Denmark laughed his ass off and Finland sipped his vodka, smirking. Sweden covered his face with his hands, flustered as fuck. Åland and Greenland were standing up and leaning in, Iceland grabbed the Swede's arm, begging him to tell him everything and Estonia quickly joined Denmark in bouts of cackling. Sweden had spontaneously combusted at this point. Norway had sneaked away. This was a little too much for him right now and he needed to get some air- the reason why he was outside. He leaned against the wall and continued to stare down on his phone. He had his glamour up in case any humans walked by and kept his turtle neck covering his face as the heat lingered for a little while longer.

Sweden realized Norway had abandoned him to suffer and mock cried to the rest of his friends. Finland ruffled his hair, the gel he'd put on earlier keeping it somewhat in the same position. Banter was thrown between each of the parties present, mainly teasing him about first love. Faroe kept wiggling his eyebrows at him whenever he blushed and caused the booth to erupt with laughter.

Unexpectedly, Brazil shouted down from the top of the staircase, somehow over the bass of the music, causing the whole bar to burst out into hysteria.

"Ey, Suecia! Será mejor que me golpees, porque ese beso con Noruega ... ¡MMm! ¡Estaba en otro nivel! ¡Te besas como una bestia, hombre!"

(Ey, Sweden! You better hit me up, 'cause that kiss with Norway... MMm! It was on another level! You snog like a beast, man!)

The gathered countries began to all shout similar comments at him. His massive ego inflated and he flicked his hair, wiggling his brows at Brazil, who snorted in response. He checked the time and saw that it was only 9pm, he excused himself to go find Norge. The rest of the Nordics catcalled as he went. Sweden eventually did find him out front and put up his glamour also.

"You OK?"

"Yeah."

Sweden kissed his cheek. Nori put away his phone and hugged himself as he blushed harder. He said something under his breath but it was muffled by his turtle neck so Sweden wasn't able to understand what he had just said- for all he know, it could have just been gibberish. They stared at their suddenly interesting feet as their anxiety began to slowly eat them away- Truth was, he had social anxiety when it came to social events. He was fine when talking face to face with someone he knew or having a conversation with a small group of close friends but going to parties? Nope! Too much out of his comfort zone- No thank you!

"They still acting like assholes..?"

Norway fiddled with his fingers as he questioned them, still slightly hard to hear what he exactly said even though he made his voice a bit louder.

"Yeah, quite a bit actually... Do you want me to walk you home?"

Sweden tugged him close to him and buried his face in his soft hair, breathing in the scent of ocean spray and lavender. What conditioner does he use? Damn he needs that shit.

"... Sounds like a plan to me."

The smaller hugged them and rested his head in the crook of their neck. Sweden sent a text on the Nordic GC saying that he was going to take Norge home. He went back inside to grab his bag and return the key. Taking, Norway's hand, they walked down the busy street, past the food stalls. Nori stayed close, not wanting to let go. With every human that looked in their direction, The Norse boy felt like he was being judged intensely and he didn't like the feeling so he attempted to focus all his attention on the slightly taller country instead. He envied their style and how confident they can be at times... If only he could be the same.

Meanwhile, Sweden was absently scanning the stalls. He was pretty hungry, having not had dinner yet- He spotted a doughnut stand. They were they were 20 kronor each and a bag of 6 was 50 (20 kronor (SEK) = 1.70 GBP or 2.14 USD, 50 SEK = 5.36 USD or 4.26 GBP (If neither of these help you, I'm sorry, I'm not bloody google)). OMG, he had to buy some. Cheap doughnuts were rare and they brought back memories. He dragged Norway to the stand and purchased a golden bag of goodness. He grinned as if he was 5. Norge chuckled at their childish nature.

"Seriously man?"

Sverige pulled out a soft, sticky, doughy ring and offered it to Norway.

"You'll understand when you taste it." Sweden pulled out his own one and bit into it, moaning at the taste.

It's been too long, you diabetes inducing, sugary fuck!

The other stared with a red face as they moaned. He looked down at his own and took a bite into it. He pulled a face after his tongue contacted the sugar- almost wanted to gag it out but seeing how Sweden liked it, he sucked it up and swallowed it, despite him not actually liking a lot of "sweet treats".

"Tastes... okay?"

"You don't like it. I can see it on your face. Not a fan of sweet things?"

He shook his head hesitantly.

"Sorry to disappoint."

Nori held it out to them to take it back. Sweden pulled his hand up and licked up the rest of it straight out of his fingers. Too good, can't waste it. Sweden sucked his fingers and pulled away blushing a little.

Then he spotted it. The stand of all stands.

"There's something else you should try then."

He pulled Norge over to the tunnbrödsrulle stand, slightly giddy. He should have expected it to be here, it was 9pm. He asked for the sausage to be grilled and ketchup on top. Tunnbrödsrulles were essentially hot dogs, just with a flatbread instead of a bun. He paid 60 Kronor (60 SEK = 5.11 GBP/ 6.43 USD) and split the large sausage in half, sharing it with his love.

"O-Oh"

Norway took the half and took a bite. His expression lit up as he swallowed the 'hot dog'.

"Mmm~"

"Welcome to Sweden, Norge~"

The country kissed the side of his face as they walked out of the city center and headed for the hotel complex not far from there. Only the richest people could stay there, mainly to create inconvenience to humans because Countryhumans stay there if needed. Norge would be able to get in, human or not, no problem. He was loaded as fuck. The hotel must be fully booked, considering his many countries were at the nightclub. There must be some other reason why they had to be there but whatever. Norway held Sweden’s hand tightly for comfort as they entered the building and walked up to a reception.

"Norge, do you have your keycard?"

The latter asked a receptionist to hand it over to him and they did.

“Yep! I just requested them to take care of it as I usually lose these sort of things quite easily.”

Sweden nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. He supposed that this is where they'd part, even though he didn't want to leave him.

"I guess I'll... see you 'round... B-Bye...!"

He stepped aw-

“Y-You could stay with me for a little while longer you know...”

Norway held them back by their arm.

“We could order a few drinks to be sent to my room?”

Sweden let his arm fall by his side. He smiled, happy he wanted him to stay.

"Sure!"

Norway directed him to his room (which happened to be one of the more expensive rooms). It had an amazing view over the city, leaving Sweden in awe as Nori took their bag to put away safely to the side and pick up the phone to order a couple of bottles of pretty much everything. Sweden opened the balcony door, rushing over to the railing. He'd seen his city like this lots of times but he just couldn't get enough. He gripped the bar tightly, pushing himself up a little to feel the night. He loved the cool summer evening air, the way it filled his lungs and how it always seemed to be buzzing. he sighed, content.

“T-They’ll be up in a few minutes with our order.”

Nori stood behind him nervously. Sweden stepped back inside, closing the door. He stretched and sat himself down on Norge's massive sofa.

"Hey Sweden?... Can you do me a favour and get the drinks when they come? I think I'm going to take a quick shower to freshen up a little."

He picked up a white towel and held it in his hands. Norway stared at the other with his innocent looking eyes and a half smile, waiting for them to respond.

"Alright, Babe"

Sweden shut his eyes and let Norway do his shit. The other blushed slightly and strolled into the bathroom to drop their towel. He went back out and picked up some pajamas that they had set out on the side for later. They reentered the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

A few seconds later, Sweden heard a knock at the door.

He got up and answered it...

Oh boy...

Norway should be prepared for total liver failure.

Room Service: "Here you go sir."

The woman spoke delicately as they pushed a fancy looking cart into the room to drop off their order.

Room Service: "Would you like to pay now or add it to t-"

"ADD IT!"

The stranger in the room looked rather shocked at first but then accused themselves, taking the cart with them. Sweden smiled awkwardly, thanking them, and stared at the vast amount of alcohol. He picked up a bottle champagne and popped the lid off.

Norge wouldn't miss one, right?

He took a few large gulps and sat back down on the couch.

Something made a loud thud in the bathroom after a few minutes, followed by a few seconds of silence.

"I'm OKAY!"

A tipsy Sweden wandered over to the bathroom door. He opened the unlocked door to check on Norge. The smaller didn't notice them come in and continued to wash up. The only problem with this was the fact that he had a couple of bruises on their back... And they didn't look too fresh by what Sweden could tell.

"Whyy do you have brruises on your back, Norge?"

Said boy jumped and nearly fell but managed to use the wall for support with their balance. He swung their head around and tried to cover up their exposed body with their arms.

"Wha-!! W-Why are you in here?!! I-I mean-! They're nothing to w-worry about! Haha..."

Sweden wasn't listening to his excuses, he was more drawn to his abs and his figure...

His...

 **dripping**...

 _ **wet**_...

 **body**...

He blushed and smirked, the ethanol slowly claiming his brain. He remembered he still had the bottle in his hands and took another swig. He stalked towards his boyfriend and put it on the shower floor. He smirked wider as a heavy flush fell upon Norway's cheeks. The smell of sweet alcohol ran through his breath as he got very, very close. Sweden switched off the water and smashed their lips together. He liked what he saw so he was going to take it and take it good. Sweden took off his jacket, throwing it somewhere and pressed himself closer, enjoying the way he wriggled in his grip as he ran his fingers across his soft skin. He moaned into the kiss, he just couldn't get enough. Nori felt something warm develop in his lower region and soon realised that he had a very obvious erection for the other, causing him to squeeze his thighs together tightly. He also groaned with every touch, not wanting them to stop.

Sweden's erection was very visible as he rolled his hips a bit into Nori, taking his clothes off at the same time. Soon they were buck naked in front of each other moaning as they kissed. Norway felt a little more confident all of a sudden and maneuvered his hands down their abdomen to stroke their dick, earning himself a couple of moans. Sweden pulled his mouth away and began leaving a trail of hickeys down his throat and collar, gasping every so often as his dick twitched in arousal.

" **Mhm~** "

They squeezed their thighs together even more and they accidentally cup their balls due to them biting down on a sensitive area. Sweden nearly nutted then and there, but what fun would that be? He groaned loudly, head resting on Norge's abused shoulder as he let his tongue flop out. They took this as a sign to "play" with them a little longer and proceeded with taking hold of their dick and thrusting his hand up and down. Sweden gripped Norway's arm, he buried his head in his neck as he whimpered in bliss.

He gradually got faster and felt every once in a while their cock twitch in their grasp, indicating they were close. Sweden moaned in Norway's ear as he came into his hand. He pulled away and grabbed the champagne. He took a large sip of it and offered some to Norge.

The other accepted it with pleasure~

Sweden got down on his knees in front of him as he tipped the bottle back. He took his length into his mouth all at once, moaning when his cock moved in his mouth. He grabbed his hips and stroked him with his tongue, sucking harshly.

" **A-Ahh~ Slow d-down!~** "

The Norse boy nearly choked on the drink and dribbled slightly as they arched their back. He struggled to carefully place the bottle to the side but succeeded in the end. The smaller held onto their head, leaning with their back against the wall for extra support.

Sweden did not slow down.

**Not in the slightest.**

Lewd sounds sipped out of Norway's mouth like a fountain- physically unable to contain them. Sweden went a little faster, taking him a little deeper. He swirled his tongue around his leaking organ. His lips massaged his base as he sucked him off.

"Fuck! How long e-exactly have you been waiting for this?"

Sweden disconnected with a pop.

" **A while.** "

Nori didn't know if they should have be aroused or creeped out that they actually fantasized this very moment... Sweden took his dick back into his mouth and sucked hard to cut off any more thoughts he had about the subject.

" **AAH~ Y- mhm~** "

They couldn't even start their sentence as lust took over their body. The taller let his tongue play with his tip a little as he could feel him about to release. A hot liquid shot at the back of their neck as Norge fell backwards. Sweden grabbed onto him and detached from him his dick. His warm cum spilled from his lips as he also lost balance. They both fell, Sweden on top of Norway.

The country on bottom panted heavily and blushed deeply as they landed on top of them. Sverige laughed drunkenly and sat up from where he was straddling him. Sweden suddenly gasped shuddering. The tip of Norway's cock brushed his asshole and he groaned. He gripped Norge's shoulders.

" _ **N-Norge~!! Norge, y-you're-!!**_ "

Norway smirked and sat up before making Sweden sit directly on their dick, The length entering his partner. He groaned slightly, biting his lower lip as they did so, and held onto their hips.

“ **Mhm~ Wanna continue?~** ”

Sweden quivered, unable to form any proper response. He gasped and moaned quietly.

" **Norge!~** _ **Knullaaa!~**_ "

The latter began to thrust into the taller country, using their strength to move them up and down. He moaned loudly and bit down harder on his lip to the point of bleeding but continued to pleasure them anyways. Sweden groaned, holding onto his waist for support. He never knew how strong Norway was, although, now he thinks about it, he was the best axe swinger out of all the countries (sorry Canada) and he's hauled entire trees down the Norwegian mountainside himself before (with the help of gravity. Sweden rolled his hips downwards, letting his lover do the rest.

Slowly, the thrusts became quicker and harder, causing the both to become a moaning and groaning mess. Sverige's toes curled and he reached for the champagne through the haze of lust. He downed the rest of the bottle, much to Norge's dismay. Some of it spilled out of his mouth and dripped down his cumstained chest but he didn't notice, he was too busy drinking and being bounced on his boyfriend's dick.

He dropped the bottle when he hit his prostate, it didn't shatter, however, it made a small noise compared to the whine he let out. Norway rammed into their prostate continuously and roughly. He took great pleasure in hearing them whine and moan in their touch- It made him feel good.

" ** _NORGE~!!_ Slow down~!!**"

His mind was completely blinded by lust at this point- he didn’t pay attention to Sweden yelling at him to slow down.

" **NORGE~!! _AHH~!!_** "

A few more thrusts later, Norway had reached their climax and shot their seed into the taller. Sweden threw his head back and groaned. Moaning in delight, he rolled his hips down more, his own orgasm quickly following. They both panted heavily as he slipped Sweden off his worn-out dick and they both collapsed next to each other in their mess.

In that moment, they shared one thought. Sweden vocalised said thought.

"I wannt more allcohol..."

"No."

He whined

"Whhy not...?"

He sighed greatly.

“Whatever, I want all the good shit though!”

He grinned drunkenly

"We can share it~"

“... Yeah...sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satisfied, you horny bastards?
> 
> JK JK!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Russia x Finland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're in the middle of a battle in the middle of a forest, you don't expect a cute Russian boy to pop up in your cross hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Finland
> 
> \--SF--  
> Russia  
> USSR

It was early March and the Winter War was nearly over. Finland was one of the elite snipers selected for this specific mission, having been born into a hunter's family. 

The Soviets had captured a small town not to far from his and so of course he would defend it. In the Finnish army's favor, he knew his way around the forests surrounding the settlement like the back of his hand. With the Captain's permission, he positioned everyone in the right places and they waited for the soldiers to advance into the treeline.

Hidden in the snow, Finland aimed his rifle, looking intently through the scope. The target was the Soviet soldier around 300 meters from him. He seemed like someone you would not want to fight in close combat so it would be wise to take him out. With the back of his head in his cross hairs, he sucked in a breath of the icy air, his mind clear, eye firmly locked on him through the scope.

He was about to pull the trigger when he turned...

He froze up, unable to fire. The man was looking in a slightly different direction, Finland's camouflage disguising him effectively. Under his mask, his cheeks were burning with something other than cold. 

His heart thumped so hard in his chest he was sure that the soldier he was staring at could hear it. Finland continued to watch him through his scope. This could not be happening.

They had the typical ushanka with the red star present on top of it, a rather dirty brown trench coat that went down to their knees. Brown trousers with some boots that went up half way of their shins along with some grey mittens to go with their outfit.

The boy was staring in the direction as they tried to warm up their hands by breathing into them- which obviously didn't work. They had an almost complete red face with the exception of the blue that covered about a quarter of the right side of their face (and they had a Soviet symbol next to this area of blue).

It was Soviet Russia. He was about 18 and was out helping his father USSR take over the Finnish territory... However, he wasn't really doing much. He was just a teenager that was in the middle of the war that he wanted no part of. In fact, he was sort of scared. He didn't want to die nor did he want to fight. Russia used to be friends with Finland, however, they have torn apart thanks to this war between the two.

The shouts of the two side echoed throughout the snow packed forest as a couple of explosions went off. Russia got scared and ran to take cover from one of the Molotov cocktails that were thrown close to him- ending up behind a tree, fearing for his life. 

Finland ducked behind the rock he perched his rifle on. He hugged the firearm against his chest as he ran to take cover behind the tree he was sitting next to.

The Russian boy had his back to him, he could easily kill him, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his gun. His hands were shaking and his chest felt unbearably tight. He watched him slide down the Pine and hug himself at the base of the trunk. He rested his head on his knees and looked down with his sapphire blue eyes at the snow. Finland shifted, unable to stop staring.

It was at this point that Russia decided to turn his head. They gasped.

"Дерьмо!!"  
(Shit!)

They stumbled to their feet and backed away.

"Не делай мне больно"  
(Don't hurt me!)

His breathing became unsteady as he watched the other cautiously.

Finland squeaked in a very manly way and scrambled back. He ducked behind the other side of the large boulder. He peered at him from over top of it, studying him some more.

"Voi, vittu! Mitä teen nyt?"  
(Oh, fuck! What do I do now?)

He stared at the pretty Russian- wait, what? Pretty? He doesn't think he's pretty! He's just.... really handsome and good looking. What is going on with him? Finland picked up his rifle. He muttered under his breath.

"Miksi sinä?"  
(Why you?)

Finland stood up, clutching his gun. They seemed to be the same age but Russia was a little taller than him. Finland has his mask and hood up, the white making him hard to see from a distance.

He needed to get rid of him.

"Я не буду атаковать! Пожалуйста!"  
(I will not attack! Please!)

The other had no clue who he was talking to- for all he knew, he could be negotiation his life with one of the Finish soldiers.

"Я не хочу драться!"  
(I don't want to fight!)

Soviet Russia held out his hands in a defensive position.

"Меня зовут Pоссия! Я спокоен. Я не хочу драться..."  
(My name is Russia! I am peaceful. I don't want to fight...)

They felt stupid saying this, they wanted to go home. This whole fight was too much and lasted long enough.

Finland couldn't understand a word he was saying, he assumed it must be Russian (obviously), but he could see he didn't want him to attack him, hence the universal gesture of "Don't shoot".

Finland lowered his rifle, letting it rest loosely in his hands. A large part of him opted not to kill him and he was relieved to know that he didn't have to murder him on sight.

He put his weapon down on the snow, crouching down slowly and placing in there gently. He looked deeply into his eyes, cheeks reddening under his scarf. They were like frozen rivers, shifting and moving, carving their way into his soul.

He stood back up, level with him.

"Ymmärrätkö minua?"  
(Can you understand me?)

The Russian stared at him confused. He thought of a way he could speak to them without looking far too suspicious.

"C-Can you speak English?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he smiled awkwardly at the other- also chuckling nervously. Suomi put his hands in the pockets of his jacket somewhat nonchalantly.

"Yes, I can."

His voice was muffled and his accent was strong but, he could indeed. Fin had an English friend who came to visit whenever he can which is usually once every one or two years.

He taught him quite a few things.

"O-Okay! That's er progress... I-I'm Russia, that's what I said before- Also, are y-you not going to kill me?"

His eyes widened, the left one twitching slightly. P-Progress? What does he think he is?! A mindless bloodthirsty warrior, hellbent on killing Soviets?! He's not that unreasonable! He smiled nervously.

"No and um.. I'm Suomi or Finland, if you prefer..." 

"Finland... Wait, do I know you?"

He shrugged

"Most likely, yes."

"D-Do you not remember me?"

The Russian's smile dropped- Did they really forget about them?...

"Uh-"

"Never mind. Почти все забывают обо мне."  
(Almost everyone forgets about me.)

It was true. Thanks to his father, no one ever thinks about his children and what they have to suffer though because of his ruthless actions towards the other countries.

Finland felt really guilty now. He doesn't remember meeting a "Russia" at all. He furrowed his brows trying to catch a glimpse of him in his recollection. He'd been having bouts of amnesia when it comes to sensitive personal topics, Russia must be one of the memories that got lost.

But, how could he forget him?! 

Finland had to restrain himself from asking. How could he forget such a perfect guy like him?! He wanted to know what happened. He didn't want to hurt hi-Woah, hold up! Damn Fin, you've known this guy for less than 5 minutes and you're already head over heals for him.

Pathetic.

But the sentiment still stands! 

Russia stood there, rubbing his mittens together.

"So much colder here than Moscow..."

He shivered as he felt a sudden cold breeze crawl down his spine.

"Well... um, we are further... what was the word?... um... up?"

Finland chuckled awkwardly. He saw Russia shiver again and he couldn't take watching him suffer with the cold. He walked over to him, tentatively, testing the distance.

Pulling off his thick, hand knitted scarf, he wrapped the black garment around the others' neck. He had to come fairly close to him, which caused his rosy cheeks to become more ruby. His fingers brushed his cheek at one point and he nearly recoiled. He began wrapping it a little tighter.

"Kristus! Olet niin kylmä!"  
(Christ! You're so cold!) 

"W-What?"

Russia blushed slightly due to the sudden contact on their cheek.

"You're freezing! How have you not caught hypothermia?!"

Warmth radiated off of his skin from his slightly open jacket, though, he was wearing another jacket, another scarf, a sweater and possibly a vest on underneath. He was a walking furnace. 

Without thinking, Russia went closer to their body, resting their head on their shoulder- as if he was giving him a hug? He felt the heat and didn't want to let it go.

"S-So warm."

He lifts his hand and rests it on their other shoulder while the other was used to hold him closer to him.

**Suomi.exe has stopped working**

While Russia was below freezing and his icy skin made him flinch when he could feel it through his sweater, he was about to spontaneously combust. He felt his stomach do flips and his heart rate pick up. What is this? He also felt himself do a full body flush, his cheeks going a deep red. 

"Voi l-luoja..."  
(Oh G-God) 

The other soon realized the position they put Finland in and they swiftly step back.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over m-me..."

He rubbed his arm, their blush becoming darker.

"It's just... You're so warm and it isn't fair!"

Russia stares at the ground instantly. They were embarrassed. How could he ever do such a thing?! They don't even remember him! Finland's entire head and neck were lit up in a healthy shade of peach, his cheeks still ruby red. He adjusted his scarf.

"I-It's fine! I... I d-don't mind... I mean, I k-know I c-can be pretty hot sometimes... Wait, what?... Mitä olen tekemässä?!"  
(What am I doing?)

He put his head in his hands, blushing hard.

God, he's an idiot!

What's gotten into him?! 

Soviet Russia smiled softly.

"Hey... do you know any place out of here? Or perhaps a place to stay? I just want out of this hell-"

He turned to the side as a cry of agony could be heard.

"I don't care if my father will be pissed off with me for abandoning him like that- Besides, he knew I didn't want to "fight" by his side and yet he forced me to anyways. Kind of dumb if you ask me..."

Russia looked at Finland, waiting for an answer.

Soumi winced, that's some parental issues he does not want to get involved with but... He had to stay at his post, but, he could definitely direct him to his cabin.

"I don't live very far from here, actually. I have to stay but if you take my compass and my key, you'll be able to find it yourself."

He dug around in his pockets. If he was caught helping a Soviet, he was going to get executed. He handed Russia the items.

"It's a straight shot... um... Agh! What's the word?!... um..."

He pointed at North West on the compass.

"Luoteeseen... so... Up west?... Whatever. English sucks. So go in that direction until you get to a lake. You'll be able to see it from there."

"Thanks"

And with that, Russia was gone. It took him a good while to make it and he was exhausted and freezing.

He unlocked the door to the cabin and placed the compass and key to the side. After taking off his shoes, he takes a look around the place.

"Hm, здесь довольно уютно"  
(it's pretty cosy here)

It was fairly warm inside the household so he took off the scarf and his trench coat, placing them on a nearby hanger. He walked over to a couch and sat on it. Some time later, he had fallen asleep on that very couch.

. . . . . 

The fighting ended that evening for the entire region, the Finnish army having taken back their town and many other southern cities. There were many celebrations, lots of alcohol, mainly Vodka. 

They were also honourably discharged by the Captain, this mission was their last and they could return home. Suomi received a medal sent by the government along with his comrades and after that they went home.

It was late that evening when he came home. He'd brought extra things for Russia which he thought he might enjoy. He knocked on the door.

The Soviet boy unlocked the pinewood opening. Russia had been sleeping peacefully on the couch until now, he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he answered the door. Finland walked in, placing the basket on the kitchen counter and taking his boots off.

He slipped off his white coat, his jacket, his scarf and his jumper. He hung them on the hangers; all he was left in was a plain blue long sleeved shirt, which hugged his body like a second skin, and his white waterproof trousers which he also took off, exposing the normal black ones underneath.

Lastly, he took off his hat, long locks of white hair cascading down from his head and down past his shoulders. He pulled out a hair tie and pulled it back into a messy man bun; he'd need to plat it later. 

This was home. 

Russia was staring at him with a unamused expression. Of course he was wearing fifty fucking layers to survive this bitter cold. He fiddled with his fingers, still feeling a little tired and strolled back to the couch, covering himself with the blanket to stay warm.

Finland sat next to him on the opposite side and blushed slightly as he recalled the events that happened earlier between the twos interactions with each other. They both were silent for the first few minutes until Soviet Russia spoke in a gentle tone.

“Hey, so... Can I stay here for the night?”

Finland glanced at the taller figure as they buried themselves deeper into the leather couch- clearly embarrassed to ask them of this.

All he did was smile.

“Sure, you could sleep in here or I can give up my bed to y-“

“No no! It’s fine, I can sleep here- It’s no problem...”

Finland walked over to the drawers next to him and pulled out a sheet and some blankets. He dropped the blankets on the floor and held up the sheet.

"This will be much better to sleep on than leather."

"O-Oh, that's a good idea."

Russia stood up and Fin lay the blue sheet down, tucking it round the edges. He picked up the blankets and dumped them on the sofa. He felt a chill in the room and looked at the fire place. It had gone out.

Suomi bent over and picked up one of the heavy logs. He could feel his arms and back straining as he lifted the piece of tree. Dumping it in the fireplace along with two more, he picked up his matches and lit it up.

The flame slowly grew in size and increased the room's temperature. And yet again, they were silent as mice.

Soumi shuffled a little, awkwardly. He thought about what he was going to do about Russia staying with him. His father was probably looking for him and/or knows where he is already. He was going to be in big trouble. But why would he want to stay with him of all places.

“Um, Russia, I wanted to ask... How do you know me? Did we meet in passing or...?”

Russia looked down, facial features less visible as half of their face was covered by a shadow- only their mouth and glowing eyes could be seen. A few seconds of uncomfortable silence had passed until he spoke with a deeper voice than usual.

"We met before, in fact, we were good friends- inseparable they used to say. The first time we met, my father was on a business trip and I was forced to tag along. I didn't enjoy these trips to other countries as they last up to a few months. My father was worried that my education wasn't very good so he made me go to a school there. He told me that we were going to stay there for nearly a year to "settle" some agreements... I was upset but then, the first day of school there had me reconsider the possibility of staying here... I met you. You didn't understand Russia and knew very little English at the time while I had been learning English for a few years. I thought my stay here in Finland would be a nightmare- well, the cold was to be honest..."

They chuckle to themselves.

"It was like we knew each other for years after a week going to that school. Everyone else didn't really like me or my siblings... because we were associated with USSR- our father. They all were terrified of us, scared that even if they make the slightest mistake of messing with one of us, they'd be slaughtered. My father was too busy the majority of the time to be concerned about it so I never bothered to tell him anything that happened during school hours."

Russia hung their head.

"But then something happened- a war broke out. A war between the countries USSR and Finland. I was torn apart from you- compelled back to Moscow to make sure I and my siblings were safe from the conflict... I heard that you got into a fight with a couple of my father soldiers and ended up getting badly injured... I think that's why you can't recall us ever being friends..."

A tear streamed down their left cheek and onto their lap.

"I'm sorry..."

He turned away. 

It all makes sense now. The scars, the amnesia... He reached over him and turned his head back round to look at him. Fin wiped Russia's tears away with his scarred thumb. He smiled, gentle and soft.

"Älä itke, Venäjä. Olet ystäväni, en koskaan unohda sinua enää, lupaan ...I keep remembering things, small things, everyday. I lost more than just you, you know... I'm getting my memories back, slowly..."

"That's good to hear..."

Soviet Russia leaned to his side until his head rested on Finlands head.

"So, when should we go to sleep? Or... You want to do something else before you go to bed?"

"Uh, I brought some things back for you, i-if you want to take a look. I'll... I think I'll head to bed now... Good night, Russ..."

"W-Wait... I..."

"Hmm?"

"I just got you back- I... can you stay with me a little longer..?"

A dark red hue surrounded Russia's face. Finland's cheeks turned a little rosy. He smiled again.

"Alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like this one...


	5. Greenland x Arctic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're a country, death is a fickle thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right.
> 
> Don't come at me because I've put Arctic instead of Antarctica. 
> 
> That's deliberate!
> 
> \--Me--  
> Greenland  
> Canada  
> Historians  
> Doctors
> 
> \--SF--  
> Arctic
> 
> (Other characters are shared)

Greenland sped across the icy wasteland carrying a crushing weight of doubt in his heart. He didn't have much time, especially judging by how the ice sheets were behaving. He forced his snowmobile into it's top speed, propelling him through the snow as fast as it could. 

In the distance behind him, the ice was beginning to fracture, falling away at a rapid pace. Greenland kept his eyes dead straight knowing that if he looked behind him he'd start crying. He needed to find him. He has to be here. 

The solo country spotted something in the distance. It was a someone. That's him! The echo of the ice breaking filled his ears, shattering his heart. He really didn't have long. Greenland cut off the engine, letting the momentum take him to his destination. 

As he got closer, he could see their condition more clearly. It was bad. Very bad. He leapt off the vehicle and sprinted towards the withering figure. He screamed his name.

" _ **ARCTIC!!** _" 

The other looked up to them, head held low as he collapsed to his knees. So tired... They stared at their hands as it slowly melted, knowing how they were so close to death. Why even bother anymore? It was going to happen eventually...

Arctic gazed at Greenland who had nearly reached him. They seemed that they didn't want to give up on him, even after seeing his condition grow worse and worse each day. It was pointless. You can't fix something that is already broken... but... watching them try for him with such determination warmed his fading heart. He always enjoyed his company... Too bad that this might be the last time that they'll ever see each other...

He opened his mouth to say their name but nothing came out. Arctic felt his hair stick to his forehead as it liquefied, dripping down to his neck. He wanted to say he was in pain but it was a different kind of pain... It wasn't exactly physical... Sure melting into nothing but a puddle can appear to be painful however, seeing your beloved friend upset because you are not able to live much longer can really break your heart... He wishes it didn't have to be this way and that they didn't have to go like this... and yet, here they are... 

Greenland slid on his knees over to his melting partner, coughing his lungs up. He yanked off his goggles and his scarf, cupping the face he'd grown to love so dearly. He kissed his dripping forehead, weeping silently. The sound of the ice breaking had become deafening, the resounding splits sent shockwaves up his spine. Greenland coughed again, hacking up lungfuls of seawater. Looks like this is the end of the line for both if them. He wasn't doing so well beforehand either, he never told Arctic, he didn't want to worry him. He gazed upon his face one last time.

"Arctic... You mean everything to me, you're e-everything I could ever want out of a person. You lit up my life when we met... you thawed my cold heart and taught me h-how to love. You, my snowflake, are the most wonderful person I could ever hope to meet. I will cherish our time together. Forever. I know you feel the same way though you may not be able to say it... I love y- **UG**!"

Arctic threw himself on them to give them a hug. He again tried to say something but nothing came out. He so badly wanted to say 'I love you' back to them and the fact he couldn't made him break in the inside just a little more. He instead sobbed, also having a coughing fit as he could no longer feel his legs- They were most likely a puddle by this point.

His already decaying arms melted on them as he gave them a soft smile, tears streaming down his eyes... He could no longer keep himself together.

Greenland began choking, gripping his chest and his neck. His body spasmed and he curled in on himself due to the pain. Salty water began pouring out of his mouth and eyes in an unstoppable flow. 

The ice broke around them. Greenland's snowmobile fell into one of the fissures but it's owner no longer cared. He tilted Arctic's head up to look him in his fading eyes. He nodded to him, his loving gaze hardening with determination. He touched foreheads with his better half, intertwining what was left of his fingers with his own. The dying countries let an unspoken word hang between them:

 **Together**.

The ice broke beneath them and they fell through, Greenland clutching onto the remains of Arctic as his body hit the rigid water. The last of his love dissolved away into the sea while they smiled at each other. He memorised that beautiful smile. Darkness closed in from the edges of his vision as his lifeless body drifted down into the icy depths where the sun can't reach, never to be seen again.

**Or so it would seem...**

Greenland woke up to a voice blaring from around him. He felt strange, like his body had been blended into cornflakes and stuck back together in a way that wasn't the same. He tilted his head to the side.

News Presenter: " _-joices as the efforts of the Neptune project pay off. The Arctic has now been restored to 100% and by some miracle, an undersea volcanic eruption has caused Greenland to rise up out of the depths! I am joined here today by Professor George Darrison-Foord who has the details on how a centuries long forgotten country has suddenly resurfaced. Professor..._ "

What...? The puzzled country cracked his eyes open. Everything was all high tech and futuristic. He seemed to be in a hospital ward. Sunlight shone through the open window and he stared outside. Enormous skyscrapers covered almost entirely in a variety of plant life filled his view. Everything was so... different and were those people?! 

News Presenter: " _-ust in. We're getting reports that the man scientists had found preserved in the Arctic ice has shown positive vital signs. Historians and doctors are-_ "

There was a harsh knocking at the door and it swung open. Three men walked in dressed in suits made from a strange material followed by what seemed to be doctors and nurses wearing the same material. He sat up and crossed his legs.

Doctor: "-can't come in yet, he's still... un... conscious..."

They all at him dumbfounded. He shrank in a bit on himself. He hated scrutiny. The well dressed men sat down in the chairs opposite him and the staff approached him.

Doctor: "... How... How do you feel?..."

His voice sounded dead. Like he should be.

"Uncomfortable."

Doctor: "O-Oh really? How so?"

"You all keep staring at me... And what's up with all this... futuristic stuff?"

Historian: "What year was it when you died?"

"2052...?"

Historian: "The year now is 2429. You've been asleep in the ice for nearly 400 years. As of now, you are a walking relic, we, as historians could really use your information about your past life to clear up any historical errors-"

"What's the point?"

Historian: "P-Pardon?"

Greenland burst into tears, shocking all the occupants in the room.

"We were supposed to die together... Now I'm here, everything I know and love is gone and I'm alone... What's the point in living if he's not here with me?!"

The door opened again and a familiar face dressed in strange clothes stepped through the door.

"Canada?!"

Canada: "Hello there! Amazing to see you again, Greenie!"

Historian 2: "Canada? Greenie? Wait, hold on... Canada? As in the country? And Greenie? As in Greenland? And you know each other?"

Canada casually ignored his confusion.

"Arctic is waiting for you-"

Greenland jumped up and scrambled out of the room. He wasn't wearing much but he didn't care. He had to see him again. Canada caught up with him easily, his long strides aiding his speed.

Canada: "This way!"

The alarm sounded and they continued running. Canada lead him down a staircase and at the bottom there were doctors waiting to catch them. They grabbed Greenland, restraining him.

"Let go of ME! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!!"

He used his strength to tear himself free, crying out as he swung them to the side. He ran forwards and into the lobby, scanning the room. Then he saw him. He was just as beautiful as the day he met him.

" _ **ARCTIC!!** _"

The taller turned around startled at first but then soon realised who it was. He smiled widely as he ran to them, arms stretched out to give them a hug. He was still wearing the same clothes as he did so long ago but he had weird grey patterns on patches of his skin- must have been due to the Arctic melting some time ago and even though he had fully recovered, some scars just never fade away.

He hugged them tightly, not wanting to let them go as he pushed away the doctors who tried to take him away from him. Strangely, he didn't say a single word and it was because his voice had been completely destroyed. He was unable to speak but he still could hear the people around him. For sometime, he has been using sign language as a way of communication or to use the notepad he had in his jacket for the times when the people he was talking to didn't understand sign language. It got sad at times as people tend to just ignore him a lot because of how he had to use different methods of talking but he tried his best to keep a big smile on- even if it was a fake one.

Arctic broke from the hug and smiled at him with his shiny white teeth and his white and grey hair waving gently from the sudden movement. He mouthed to them that he missed him and felt the hot salty substance begin to pour from his eyes. He wasn't the same person as before, it was obvious and they almost felt ashamed of who they have become but what else could he do?

He pulled out a notepad and flipped some pages, trying to find a blank page. When he did, he whipped out a pen and began to scribble some words down. Every time he wrote something, he showed it to the country he loved dearly, hoping that they'd get the message through his messy handwriting.

I missed you so much

I thought you were dead

You recently came back and I'm so happy

Happy to see you again

Please

Never leave me again

I love you!<3

He began shaking as he held up the last page- Arctic silently sobbed behind the notepad. Greenland grabbed the back of his head and his waist and kissed the bloody life out of him. A part of him was sad that he couldn't hear his amazing voice ever again but he was so happy. So happy that they were both alive together! He is never going anywhere, no without his love in his arms.

Arctic kissed back with the same passion. He never thought in a million years that he'd get to kiss them. He thought he'd stay as a small puddle in a foreign piece of land but thanks to some miracle, he's alive. They wrapped his arms around their waist and deepened the kiss. 

Greenland broke the kiss and lent his head on his shoulder, pressing his lips to his neck and sobbing.

"I thought I'd gotten left behind... I thought I'd have to live without you... I love you so much!"

The other, just like he did so long ago, tried to speak... He knows far too well by now that he was mute but he refused to accept it... If only he had the strength...

Arctic hugged them, tears still silently escaping his eyes and drizzling down his scarred skin. He mouthed to them repeatedly _'I love you'_ and _'I will never leave you again'._

Greenland grinned. He stood up properly and tucked his smaller frame under his chin. He kissed his cheek, blushing softly. 

The other pulled out his notepad and wrote in it again, making sure only Greenland could see in it.

Canada recently helped me get an apartment not so far from the hospital

He wanted it close because my condition was bad at first

But now I'm no longer melting 

You can live with me

It will finally feel like home with you!

He smiled softly at them as he took their hand, waiting for a response.

Greenland grinned, his face as red as his flag. Kissing his lips again, he giggled. He hugged him tightly, pulling them close. Behind them, a camera flashed, catching his eye. There were lots of reporters and such, waiting outside, being held off by security. He looked up at Arctic.

"Maybe we should go now..."

They nodded as they put their notepad away. He signed to Canada that they were leaving for his home and he gave them the thumbs up as they walked away holding hands. Arctic wasn't kidding when he said they were close- The building was literally right next to the hospital and it looked really fancy as well.

As they entered the building, Greenland saw technology that he had never seen before. They reached the only thing he could remember existing in his time and that was an elevator. They went in but there was no music... making their journey up a little awkward. He had a room on the top floor seeing how the apartment was pretty packed before he woke up.

He began writing in his notepad again.

Do you know sign language? 

"No, but I can learn!"

Arctic smiled and giggled- even though nothing came out so it looked kind of strange as he did. He gave them the thumbs up before writing down again in his notepad.

I can teach you the alphabet first

And then I'll teach you manners like 'please' and 'thank you'

It will be lots of fun!

Greenland leant on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

It was comforting.

They finally reached their destination and exited the elevator. He walked over to a door and took off his glove, revealing some grey patches. He placed it on the door and it glowed around it red for a second before turning green. Arctic opened the door and allowed Greenland to enter first.

The apartment was fairly big and looked really posh compared to what Greenland was used to. He saw some more strange devices and... Is that a robot? It looked like it was a floating box television and it had a digital expression indicating that it was asleep with the colour light blue as a background.

Arctic waved at the box and it woke up, their digital face changed to a neutral expression and it's background turned to a lime colour. As it spoke in it's monotoned robotic voice (and in some parts of its dialogue, it's voice suddenly went deeper), Arctic used sign language to communicate with it.

∆ _Hello Greenie_ ∆

Greenie: "Hello **Arctic**. I see you have a new visitor."

∆ _Yes, his name is Greenland!_ ∆

Greenie: "Nice to meet you **Greenland**." 

Greenland waved a little. Greenie? Like the nickname he gave him? He was a little saddened by the fact that he'd named the AI after him. Well, Arctic did say that he was told he was dead. Was it some kind of substitute for his absence? He took his warm hand and held it in his own, it'd been so long since he'd felt his hands like that.

"Nice to meet you too, Greenie..."

Greenie: "If you two need anything, you know where to find me."

It began floating away, making some things levitate in his path and moving them to their proper places. Arctic pulled out his notepad and saw that he had no pages left, causing him to frown. 

Greenland pushed their lips together, pulling himself flush against his boyfriend. He separated them momentarily.

" **There's no need.** "

He kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip as a silent question. May he enter?

Arctic threw the book on the floor as he gladly allowed them in. He's missed them for so long and it warmed his heart being allowed to kiss them, do things with them that they never considered possible 400 years ago. But now, they were able to do the things that any other couple are able to... Perhaps they should take this to the bedroom~ 

The smaller gently pushed his tongue past his soft lips and allowed his hands up his shirt. He wanted to feel every inch of him. He moaned into the kiss as warmth settled in the pit of his stomach. Arctic loved the feeling of them touching him, it just felt so right. He removed his jacket and allowed it to drop to the floor- along with his goggles.

The real Greenie began to leave his mouth and plant hickeys all over his neck, making larger ones on any sweet spots he found. His hands slipped down the back Arctic's trousers, gently tugging them down and allowing them to fall away. Greenland smirked as he rubbed the bulge in his boxers.

Arctic mouthed the word 'fuck' as their hand made contact with their boner. He then decided to take off their hospital gown, exposing their beautiful body to him. When he saw from the corner of his eye their robot, he made them close the curtains and to turn on the lights but slightly dimmed to set the mood. The floating object than left the room to give them privacy. 

Greenland shivered as his only article of clothing was removed. He pushed him against the wall and delved his hand into his boxers, pulling out his throbbing cock. He gave it a lick and took it into his mouth in it's entirety. He hummed as soft gasps erupted from his partner. Greenie put his hands under Arctic's ass as he wrapped his gorgeously flexible legs around his torso.

Arctic would be moaning like an animal by now but his lack of voice prevented him from sounding like one- he wasn't actually sure if he was glad or not about this. The pleasure was immense and he enjoyed every second of it. He held onto a piece of furniture and their hair as he received a blowjob from Greenland, already feeling his dick twitching in their mouth.

Greenie bobbed his head, stroking him with his tongue at the same time. He felt his own dick harden at the reaction Arctic was giving him.

The other arched his back as he released his hot sperm down their throat, tongue stuck out as he came- he was also silently panting as he did. Greenland detached himself from his dick with a slutty pop and lowered him gently. He snogged him again harshly, a little more impatient.

He **really** wanted him.

Arctic forced the other to straddle him, indicating he wanted them to ride him- he was also getting a little needy. He tore off his shirt before leaning against the wall, smirking as he stared at the other with eyes filled with lust. Greenland moaned as Arctic's dick entered him He panted, groaning as his own member twitched. He couldn't look his lover in the eye because if he did, he just might cum under the the intensity of his gaze.

The taller mutely groaned as he clutched onto their hips, waiting for them to give a sign to start. Greenie rolled his hips down and his dick brushed his prostate. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. Arctic began to thrust into them as he abused their neck with kisses, licks and bites- wanting to make the most of this moment of pure bliss.

Greenland was loud, making noise enough for the both of them. If anyone had told him he'd fuck an Adonis 403 years ago, he would have told them to fuck off (just like he did with everyone else). He whined each time he hit his prostate and moaned when he found a sweet spot.

God, he was a fucking mess.

Arctic came again but this time deep inside of their entrance, causing it to spill a little on the floor as he proceeded to ride them until his orgasm was finished. He stopped thrusting into them and when he saw they haven't released yet, he played with their cock roughly until they ejaculated on both of them. He had a bit of their seed that squirted onto his hand and he seductively licked it off, making sure the other was watching. They winked and smirked at the other while licking the last bit of their semen off their palm.

Greenland blushed hard. He pouted and squirmed, causing him to moan due to his cock still residing in his ass. His hole clenched around the member as his movement triggered some sensitive nerves. Arctic slid them off his cock and placed them carefully on the floor next to him to climb on top of them. He gave them a passionate kiss, his hand behind their head to deepen it.

Greenie mewled into the kiss as his tongue attacked every sensitive part it could find. His toes curled and his crotch began to feel tight again. Greenland arced his back into his touch.

He needed him.

Again.

The other saw their erection rise again and parted from the kiss. He leaned down to their length and teased them by giving it a big lick, also pressing his thumb on the tip as precum leaked from it. Greenie's dick twitched and he moaned loudly.

Arctic then began to suck on the tip, twisting his tongue around it and bobbing his head up and down at a very slow pace. The smaller cried out and gripped his hair, panting.

" **More!!~ _Please!!~_** " 

Arctic spread his legs out a little before forcing their dick into their mouth, deep throating him. He proceeded to manoeuvre his head up and down as fast as he could, sucking them off in a pleasurable manner.

Greenland bucked his hips into his face and immediately came into his throat. Everything ached, his pelvis most of all. He let go of Arctic, panting heavily and closing his eyes. The mute country removed their cock from his mouth to swallow the sweet substance. He silently panted, out of breath as he stared up at the other, lust fading from their eyes and exhaustion acting as a replacement.

Greenland invited him to lie on his chest. He gladly accepted and shifted to be in a comfortable position before slowly drifting asleep. Greenland curled his legs around his hips and kissed his head.

Half asleep, he placed his hand on their chest. It may seem strange but in Greenie's heart, he felt them trying to connect to them on a deeper level, a level that can't be explained by science. He truly loved them with his heart, soul and mind. They had a bond together, one that couldn't be broken... and for the first time in hundreds of years, Greenland heard a soft voice coming from the other.

" **I l o v e y o u . . .** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another which I actually like


	6. Germany x Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emotionally and physically exhausted Germany comes by on Poland's sleep-in day and is greeted with love and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Poland
> 
> \--SF--  
> Germany

Today was Poland's cosy day. He was sat in bed, rolled up like a burrito, with a mug of hot chocolate, with marshmallows, cream and chocolate chips, wearing his fluffy blue onesie, with the hood with the cat ears up over his head of course, watching corny movies on Netflix. Germany was coming by today to give him something and he didn't want to get dressed.

Eh, he probably wouldn't mind.

A small knock sounded from the front door, indicating that the man in question had finally arrived. The polish boy moaned and unwrapped himself. The tail of his cat onesie swishing as he walked downstairs. Poland unlocked the door as a walking ball of fluff with ears and a tail.

"Cześć, Niemcy!"  
(Hi, Germany!)

Germs saw their outfit and a light shade of red crept upon their pale cheeks. Himself was wearing his black skinny jeans with a few rips for style, their dark brown shoes and a black hoodie that Poland has never seen him wear until today. He had the hood up, covering some features of his face- perhaps he was cold? But it was a rather nice day and the weather was just perfect for a walk in the park...

The German stared at Poland with a drowsy expression. He was tired and felt as if he was about to collapse and yet, he had the strength to stretched his arms out to hand them over a small parcel, trying his absolute hardest not to shake.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen tag unterbrochen habe- Ich habe etwas für dich und ich werde weg sein..."

(I'm sorry I interrupted your day- I have something for you and I'll be gone...)

"Niemcy, no... Sit down. You're in no condition to be standing, let alone going round and giving countries things! I'll make you some hot chocolate! No 'but's!"

Poland took the parcel and helped him to the sofa. He put the box down by the door and went off to the kitchen to melt some chocolate. Germany kept his hood up as he covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes as well to try and stay awake.

Damn it Poland, you are too nice...

The younger came back a few minutes later with a mug filled to the brim with chocolatey goodness. He sat next to him and gently passed him the warm mug.

"Co jest nie tak?"  
(What's wrong?)

The ears on the onesie flopped to the side as he tilted his head. Germany held the mug, not caring that it was slightly burning his sensitive skin as he kept their head hung low.

"Es spielt keine Rolle. Es geht mir gut."

(It doesn't matter. I'm fine.)

Poland boy tipped his head to look him in the eye.

"It does and its not! Niemcy, are you sick? Is there something bothering you? I want to help-"

" **Sie sind besorgt über etwas, das bedeutungslos ist. Es geht mir gut.** "

( **You are concerned about something that is meaningless. I'm fine.** )

Polska just wrapped his arms around him.

"... Warum umarmst du mich?"

(... Why are you hugging me?)

" **Ich kümmre mich, Niemcy.** "  
( **I care, Germany**.)

Poland gave him a peck on the cheek and smuggled his chest.

Something warmed his heart when the other gave him a peck on his cheek. He has never had this feeling before... It was rather nice. They rested their head on them, placing the mug on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around their small structure as a small salty substance fell onto the other- He was crying.

"Es tut mir Leid"

(I'm sorry) 

Poland pulled him closer, the fluff of the hood tickling his chin. They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes before Germany had the courage to speak.

"I... I just haven't been feeling the best for the past few days... Months even... To be honest, I don't remember the last time I've actually been okay. The war messed me up so much and- I'm sorry, I have no right to say that after what you've been through. You've suffered so much and it's my job to make sure you get everything you lost during that time back. I was the one who took from you and I will give everything and anything back you to make it up to you. I am sorry... Es tut mir so Leid."

(I am so sorry.) 

"Oh, Niemcy, you don't need to! You are not him and you never will be. There is no need to be sorry."

"But I do... who else is going to do it? My father was a terrible man and I have to fix his mistakes. He left me behind to do it all on my own... _sniffle..._ He was meant to be the one to make amends for his cruel actions against the other countries but... he killed himself... **und ich musste zusehen, wie er den Abzug drückte**... I'll never forget that night. I watched everyone celebrate his death with such joy that they almost forgot about me... until they tore me apart, saying I was just as bad as he was and that I should be punished severely."

( **and I had to watch him pull the trigger**...)

Germany wiped his tears away.

"They don't care about me, they never did. sniffle All they want is cash and resources... And I'm forced to provide... **und ich werde es höchstwahrscheinlich tun, bis ich tot bin**..."

( **and I'll most likely do it until I'm dead**...) 

Poland pressed their lips together and drew back.

" **But not for tonight, kochanie. I won't let anyone touch you. All these counties are just using the war as an excuse to suck you dry. But not tonight.** "

The German's face became hot when their lips touched and his heart skipped a beat. Poland was the only country who actually showed they cared for him... The tears stopped pouring out as he leaned in to kiss them again. Perhaps they are right, they are just using the war as a sick excuse for gaining power over him... At least the one person he cares for sees that.

Poland made a happy sort of sound and deepened the kiss. Germs was hesitant when he slid his tongue into their mouth but soon melted into the moment, moaning softly into the others wet cavern. He pulled them closer, making them straddle him as he felt a tent begin to form in his trousers.

Polska took hold of the zip of his cat onesie and pulled it down teasingly. The fluffy boy tasted of chocolate, they both tasted of chocolate. Poland's skin was exposed and flushed a gentle pink on his shoulders and pecs. He moved his mouth down into the collar of Germany's hoodie. He left a mark on his sweet spot and gripped his shoulders.

The German stopped them all of a sudden, his breathing a little unsteady.

"Poland... as much as I want to do this... you need to understand... I haven't been a very happy person... so you might see... a few scars here and there..."

"Then let me kiss them better~"

Poland nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

"I-I'm serious Poland... they're **bad**..."

" **And I'm serious too.** "

"Wha-"

Poland yanked up his hoodie and let his eyes feast on his body. He pulled the jumpers clean off and made short work of his T-shirt. Germany was a blushing mess by this point- he did not expect Poland to be the sort of person to do that. His body, however, was littered with bruises, grazes, cicatrixes and a few fresh wounds that looked as if they were self-inflicted quite recently.

"... Habe das nicht erwartet"

(... Didn't expect that)

Poland ran his tongue along and pressed his lips to every single one of them until he made it all the way back up to his neck. He aimed to establish that he wanted to make him feel better and still wanted him just as much. He began to leave hickeys and small bite marks all over his collar. The smaller stroked his tongue up his neck and left another on his jaw.

Germany's erection grew as he moaned louder than before but not too loud. He rested his back on the couch.

"Mh~ Get them off me~"

He was indicating for them to take off their trousers. Poland obligingly reached down and pulled on his fly. Germany whined, wanting them to get it off already- He was really needy and wanted them in.

The smaller yanked off his jeans and pulled down his boxers. But in the corner of his eye, he noticed that the mug of hot chocolate had been placed hazardously on the table. He pushed it back with his foot and shoved his mouth over his friend's(?) dick.

" **Ahh~** "

Germs clutched onto a pillow with one hand and the over was on the back of the couch.

**About time~**

Polska licked his slit slowly and sucked hard on his length. He moaned as he did so. 

" **F-Fick ja!~** "

( **F-Fuck yes!~** )

Their tongue hung out of his mouth as he drooled slightly due to the pleasure Poland was giving him. The onesie slipped off the latter's shoulders revealing more soft untouched skin. The fabric fell to his waist and Germany realised something...

Polen wasn't wearing anything underneath.

They blushed madly at the sight, their dick twitching with excitement. Poland took him deeper as his member twitched. He shivered a bit at the cooler air and touching his hot skin.

The German moaned loudly and used one hand to hold their head in place, running his fingers through their messy hair. He could feel a knot develop in his stomach, signalling him that he was close to releasing. Poland took him balls deep and sucked hard on his base.

Germs didn't last much longer and his hot semen shot at the back of Polska's throat. The other grunted loudly while gripping onto their head. His tongue was still sticking out and for a moment, he thought he had blacked out.

The Polish boy licked his dick clean and slipped off. Poland stood up, the onesie sitting very low on his waist. Despite the fact that Germany was a head taller, Poland picked him up and carried him to his room. He sat him on the bed and left to get his hot chocolate.

His bin was filled with wafer wrappers and there were still packets of them by his bed. The room smelt of vanilla and strawberry and the bed was soft. Poland came back with his hot chocolate. There was a slight swing in his hips as he walked making the article of clothing fall lower as he moved.

Poland put his mug next to his own on the floor. He pushed Germany down on the bed and sat on top of him, looking into his eyes with lust. The German country looked back with the same intensity and his face had a dark red hue around it.

" **You sure you don't want me on top?~** "

" **Whatever you prefer, honey~** "

Almost immediately, Poland switched position with Germany and both bodies were completely uncovered for the other to admire. Germs leaned in to return the favour for earlier events, leaving love bites all over their neck and shoulders, slowly making his way down to their abdomen- where he stopped to sit up and stare at his work proudly. He moved to the side of them and played with their boner as he whispered into their ear with a seductive voice.

" **So, you got any lube in here?~** "

Poland whined and hummed.

" **Ah~** N-No... I'm not a fan of masturbation- **Hhah~** "

Germany sighed as he knew it would hurt a lot more than it should for the other- He'd just have to do his best to stretch them out. He let go of their dick and flipped them on all fours, spreading their legs out enough to finger them. He gave them a warning beforehand.

"This may hurt a little-"

And one finger entered their hole, slowly thrusting in and out. Without any lubrication, it was absolute agony. Poland immediately pulled him out of him and squeaked in pain. He closed his legs.

"W-We **need** some lube... O-Oh! There's some olive oil downstairs that Italy gave m-me. We could u-use that..." 

"Not the greatest but I guess it will do?"

Germany left the room unsure about the idea but decided it was better than hearing Poland scream in agony. He found the olive oil and ran back upstairs with it. He poured a bit of it on his fingers, ignoring how awkward it felt as he inserted his finger back into their entrance.

**Much better.**

Poland moaned and arched his back into the digits. Not so long later, Germany added another finger, thrusting in at a faster pace. He whined in pleasure and pain as his arse was stretched.

The German then had three fingers inside of them for good measure before removing them. He took the olive oil and rubbed it on his cock, moaning softly as he did. He then readied himself, placing the tip on their arse, teasing them.

" **Ready?~** "

Poland bent his neck back to look at him. He nodded vigorously and pushed himself back into him. Germany then proceeded to ram into them at a fast pace, making sure his dick was almost out before thrusting it in balls deep. The smaller country cried out and moaned. He came onto his sheets and whined.

" **Ah~ Du magst das?- Mhm~** "

( **You like that?-)**

Poland huffed and rammed his ass back onto his dick. His legs shook. Niemcy rammed into them like a wild animal, abusing their prostate until his seed released deep in their arse, grunting his loudest at the same time.

He rode out his orgasm before panting heavily, falling backwards and his hands supporting him to stay in a sitting position.

"Poland, _huff_ thanks for that."

The young man in question collapsed onto his own fluids, Germany's seed dripping out of his arse. He groaned.

"Yyyou're welcommmme..."

The other crawled over to them with the little strength he had left and pulled them into their embrace. He laid next to them on their bed, feeling his eyes become heavy. Poland blushed more, his face was already bright red from that whole ordeal.

He spooned with him and lay snuggled up to him. He hummed in content and began to dose off. Germany gave them a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

This was an interesting cozy day...

. . . . .

The next morning, Poland stretched awake at the sound of his alarm. He sat up.

Damn...

That was a fucking weird ass dream- _O KURWA!_

He nearly jumped onto the floor when he realised Germany was in bed with him. So it wasn't a dream. His abused arse made itself very known. He and his counterpart groaned for different reasons each. A small yawn sounded from the German before a soft voice spoke.

"Mm, you awake?"

Poland turned to him and blushed. They were both buck naked and the room smelt of sex. He lay back down and covered his face.

What the _hell_ was he thinking?!

Poland curled up again with Germany, burying his head into his chest.

This is so embarrassing...

The elder held them in a tight embrace.

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

(Are you okay?)

Poland grumbled flusteredly and incoherently into his skin.

"Polen?"

Germany pushed them back a bit to look at them in the eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?-"

"We _fucked_ yesterday..."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually one of the last ones we did before we focused on a bigger project.


	7. Russia x Poland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is a shame when your crush has a girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Poland
> 
> \--SF--  
> Russia  
> Ella the thot

Poland was walking across the car park aimlessly, blowing blue bubbles with bubble gum he'd bought from the store. He had his black beanie on today, he hadn't had a chance to wear it lately due to Autumn actually being pleasant for once. He had on a denim blue hoodie, black jeans and navy blue Converse. Polska was almost unrecognizable, his usual style consisting of lighter, more muted colours. He wanted to look a little more edgy today. He saw Russia walking on the pavement by the road and he waved to him, jogging towards him.

"Russia!"

The Russian turned around and saw them. He was wearing his usual attire which consisted his black Adidas jogging bottoms, black Adidas hoodie (with his stripped light blue and white shirt underneath it), black boots and his grey ushanka with a red star centred on the middle of it. Before he spoke with his deep thick Russian accented voice, he took out one of his AirPods from his left ear and held it with his fingers. If he listened close enough, he could hear Russian hardbass playing quite loudly from the earpiece.

“Poland? What are you doing here?”

He found rather peculiar to see him here, especially in an outfit like that. Yet, he brushed it off. Poland can wear whatever he felt most comfortable in and if “edgy” is his style then _sobiet_... ((okay, I’ll shut up now. ~~You better~~ ))

Poland stopped in front of him. He smiled.

"I just wanted to say hi!"

"Erm, hi."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, Poland was smiling like a smol bean and Russia had the typical neutral expression of his plastered across his face. The smaller walked alongside him, well jogged really because he has unfairly long legs. Poland hummed.

"Where are you headed?"

“I’m going to work.”

"Oh, what job do you have?"

He didn't know Russia had a job, he still needed to find a new one after the little convenience store on the corner shut down last year.

“Translator... I thought everyone already knew that?"

"Really? That's so cool!"

He heard that translators earn big money, around $140 per day, $50,000 per year, and that was the average wage. They get to go all over the world as part of their job too.

"It can get a little frustrating as you get the occasional travellers who think they're right even though Russian is my first language but you also get the really shy ones- kind of how I met my girlfriend."

**What?**

Poland nearly tripped on his own feet. Of course Russia had a girlfriend, he was heterosexual. Since when did he ever have a chance? A small part of him died inside quietly. Why would he, one of the most homophobic countries in the world, like him? He smiled tightly.

"Congrats!" _Bitch._

 _"_ Thanks. What about you? _"_

Poland thought about his lonely apartment, his deranged cat and his wafer obsession.

"N-Not really. I, uh, yeah, I-I should go if you're busy... I'll see you later!"

He power walked awa-

Polska was pulled back by Russia and was held in place.

"... Sorry for asking..."

Russia felt stupid for dragging them back and let them go before walking away. Poland lowered his head and shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked home, bubblegum losing his interest.

He dumped the chocolates and the card he'd bought Russia in the bin as soon as he got back to his apartment. It was the Soviet's birthday tomorrow and he doubted he'd want any romantic shit from a friend.

Poland scrolled through Russia's Instagram, looking for a picture of him with this so-called girlfriend. Half of the photos on the account were of Russia and his girlfriend on dates and travelling around places with each other. Their most recent travel was a week ago and they went to Canada for a few days. The first ever upload that contained Russia and his girlfriend was about a year ago. It also turned out that his girlfriend had an account on Instagram and that their actual name was Ella and that they originated from England.

Poland threw his phone at the wall, he knew he was too weak to make it crack so he left it on the carpet. He'd get it later. He flopped on his bed and sobbed. Renni the cat jumped onto his chest and made herself comfortable. Poland wrapped his arms around her and she purred.

He hugged his cat for a bit and calmed down.

_He didn't need a sexy Russian anyways._

There was a knock on Poland's door, catching him by surprise.

He lifted the cat onto his pillow and let her sleep there. He walked over to the door and answered it.

"Yes-"

"Hey listen Poland-"

He slammed the door on Russia's face. He didn't mean to be rude but he just couldn't deal with him right now.

There was another, **harsher** , knock at the door.

"POLAND WAIT!"

The latter swung the door open again, hands on his hips. He wiped his eyes and looked frustratedly at him. 

Russia had a stream of blood running down his nose (but didn't bother with it) and looked sort of pissed.

"Well first off, that was uncalled for and second, what wrong? I came here to check on you and see if you wanted to hang out as the humans I was working with are sick but it seems that you simply don't want to fucking see me- I'll piss off for you then, you can do fuck-all!"

Russia began to walk away, seething with anger.

Poland ran up and grabbed his arm, tears falling from his eyes and dragged him back to his home. He sat Russia down on the couch and walked into his pathetic excuse for a kitchen. He came back with some stuff for his nose. He was still crying, just very silently, concerningly silently.

He kneeled in front of him and pulled his jaw down. Usually, he'd jump at the chance to be this close to kissing Russia, but now, he couldn't stand it. He dabbed away the blood with a shaky hand, chucking the dirty tissues towards the bin in the corner. He gently touched his broken nose.

"This will hurt."

He clicked the bone back into place quickly and gently, wiping away any more blood that poured out.

Russia flinched and gripped onto his joggings as he clicked his nose back in place. He had many broken noses when he was younger so he got use to them by now. As Poland backed away, he stared at them, still angry by their response.

"So, what pissed you off so much that I ended up with a fucked up nose?"

He paused. Poland wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell him. He wiped away the continuous stream of tears. He opened his and- and found that Renni had jumped onto, and made herself comfortable on, Russia's ushanka which happened to still be occupied. The fluff must have appealed to her.

"Hey... Are you going to tell me or not?"

"..." 

After a lot of deep breaths, Poland removed the cat off his head and pressed his lips against Russia's. He savoured the softness of his lips, knowingly he'd never be allowed to touch them again. He felt Russia shudder beneath him as he cupped his face. The Polish boy broke the kiss and pulled him up, pushing him out the door quickly. He slammed it on Russia's back before he could respond. He slid down the wooden surface sobbing, and the other could hear him through the door.

Russia was shocked and slid down the door on the other side.

He didn't know how to react.

Poland knew he had a girlfriend... but... wait-

Did he make a mistake?

He hugged his stomach as he tried to process what just happened. He blushed lightly as he replayed what went down over and over again in his head.

He liked it?

No.

He can't! Ella would kill him!

But... Perhaps that's where his mistake is. He chose the wrong person- NO!

Wait! His father wouldn't approve on it, he'd be skinned alive! They're extremely homophobic and is he were to be in a gay relationship, he'd be toast! ...Maybe they don't have to... **know**?

"Poland... you there?"

"Y-Yeah..."

His cat climbed up his shoulder and sat in the fluff ball that was his hair. Poland closed his eyes as she purred.

"You like me?"

"...Yes... A lot, actually..."

"... how long?"

"...A good long while..."

"... wow, I was really that oblivious to it, huh?"

Poland took his cat off his head and put her in his lap which she promptly rejected, going off somewhere else.

"... I can be quite subtle..."

"... I'm sorry."

He opened the door and hugged his middle, kissing his neck.

"Its fine. But you should stay away from me, if you want to keep your girlfriend from blowing up in your face."

Russia stood up on his feet and held Poland's waist. Perhaps... he can check if this feeling is real... Maybe having Ella as his girlfriend was really a mistake... **Maybe**.

Poland pulled away, standing in his doorframe. He looked down bashfully.

"Sorry about your nose by the way... I just... I just couldn't handle seeing your face so soon and... When I slammed the door I didn't realise how clos-"

Russia walked in, closing the door behind him. Poland blabbered on but he couldn't care less- If he really liked him **that** much then he would take him then and there. What was taking him **so** long? How about this, he'll start them off~ He lifted their chin up before kissing them.

Poland's thoughts cut off and all he could feel was shock. He melted like butter into Russia's hands, wrapping his arms around his neck and whatnot. The taller country lifted them up and allowed them to wrap their legs around his torso as he deepened the kiss. Polska gasped softly and clutched on for dear life. He wasn't used to people just picking him up, as small as he was. He moaned a little when he slid his tongue in and whined when the Russian brushed a sensitive nerve.

Russia moved them to a wall and rested Poland's back against it. He took off their denim hoodie and dropped it to the side. It was at this point that the Polish boy's sluggish brain realized what he was doing. He broke the kiss, as much as he didn't want to.

"Russia, you know we can't do this! This is bad! Y-Your girlfriend! I don't want someone to get hurt because of m-"

He placed a finger on Poland's lips and shushed him. He then said in a deep husky voice-

" **She doesn't have to know, this can be kept between you and me~** "

He pushed his finger away.

"But that's cheating, Russia! What if she really loves you?! I'm sorry, but we really shouldn't! I'm scared of what could happen, I'm worried about if she found out. I'm sorry! I c-cant!"

Russia sighed. Truth be told, he didn't really love her that much anymore. She was a little bit needy for someone who was shy and always needed **something** \- and that doesn't tend to be him as a person but what was in his wallet... He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and dialed their number. Poland hugged his chest, listening to the shrill ringing and the thump of his heartbeat.

Ella: "Russie? Is that you sweetpea?~"

Russia waited for a second to see Poland's reaction. The other pulled back and shook his head violently. He whispered fearfully.

"No!"

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I want to break up with you."

**. . .**

Ella: "Really funny babe~ haha, got me there-"

"Who said I was joking?"

Ella: "What? Come on, you wouldn't do that-"

"Sorry Ella, I'm telling the truth. Actually, I'm not sorry! Also, you can forget about that new car you wanted and the house I bought for you. Expect a taxi to escort you to a hotel to come tomorrow~"

Ella: "WHAT!"

"Bye you fucking thot!"

... the call was ended.

The other stared at him in shock. H-He just-... He just broke up with her... **for him**...

_Poland fucking kissed the life out of him._

This caught Russia by surprise and he dropped his phone to passionately kiss him back. Poland giggled into the kiss, giddy with joy. He twirled his hair between his fingers, pushing his wet muscle into Russia's mouth. As he kissed Poland against the wall, he began removing the Polish boy's other clothes, taking his own shoes off in the process _._

"Russia... Stop stalling! Just do it!"

If Russia was going to fuck him, he'd better fuck him as soon as possible. The bulge in his pants said so.

"Pfft, hate waiting I see~"

"Nngh~! Just **do it!** "

And with that, Poland was now fully exposed to Russia who was also exposed to the other. He held Poland up and slowly inserted his length inside them, while he forced his lips upon their to soften their cries. He whined in pain. He gripped his shoulders, legs around his waist, erection pressed between their stomachs. Poland's mouth fell from Russia's and rested lazily on his collar as he moaned and grunted in pain and pleasure.

" **Mhm~** So fucking tight~"

He shifted slightly to see if Poland was anywhere near ready. The other groaned in pleasure, the pain subsiding a little. He felt so big and warm and good inside him, it was unbearable. He licked an area along his neck and left hickeys in a trail along his moist skin _._

" **Mmh~** "

Russia began to thrust into Poland with everything he had. Lewd sounds filled the room, from grunt to groans, as they both were blinded by lust.

Poland's erection grew tighter and hotter.

" **HAHH~!!** **Russia~!!** _ **M-More~!!!**_ "

The Russian hit a certain spot that caused the smaller country to scream so he continued to abuse that exact spot, knowing that it must have been their prostate. Poland cried out loudly, feeling his intestines shift with every thrust. A heavy blush had fallen over his cheeks and he panted harshly. He was so close it was agony, his member throbbing painfully. He whimpered into his shoulder.

Russia felt his twitching cock orgasm deep within their entrance and after leaving it to empty inside of Poland, he jerked it out, instantly almost dropping them onto the floor but he managed to catch him. He struggled to carry them to the sofa and rested them on his body as he laid there panting.

" **R-Russia, I still n-need to-** "

Poland shivered.

The Soviet sat himself up after chucking them on the other side of the couch. He leaned down and maneuvered his tongue from bottom to the tip of his erection. He saw how much Poland really needed it and took it all in one mouthful. They started to bob their head up and down _._ The other came almost immediately, squeezing his thighs around his head as he released. He threw his head back and cried out.

The taller form swallowed it all up and pulled them back on him _._

"Better?"

He laid back down.

" _M-Much!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know which one to do next... I'm running out of the least cringy ones but I have a cursed one... A REALLY cursed one...


	8. Canada x Ukraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British family visit the Russians in Moscow and Ukraine can finally see Canada again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Canada
> 
> \--SF--  
> Ukraine  
> USSR  
> Russia  
> Britain  
> America  
> Kazakhstan  
> Belarus  
> New Zealand  
> Austrailia

Nothing like a nice hot chocolate help you get through a bitter cold weather here in Moscow!

The day had only just began but it was already in the negative degrees and everyone was freezing their arses off. In a couple of minutes, the "British Family" were coming round for dinner as USSR wanted to discuss some confidential shit to each other. Something to do with owing one thing to the other- something that dear Ukraine couldn't care less about~ The only thing on his mind was a certain country and that was Canada.

He loved everything about them. How they look incredibly handsome, how they are very passionate, oh, they were just perfect in every way! They had first met each others about a year ago when they had travelled to America to "settle some differences". Ever since that day, he couldn't take his mind off them- they were just too good to not think about! Ukraine was wearing his usual back hoodie and blue skinny ripped jeans to go with it, along with some black trainers with white socks that weren't visible due to being fairly small. He was in his room playing some games on his phone. Their siblings were most likely doing some other boring shit that he won't take any notice for- he's too busy.

A knock echoed throughout the palace, interrupting his thoughts.

Distant murmurs came from downstairs, indicating to Ukraine that they were here. He ran down, unable to contain his excitement. They tried to calm down before saying hi.

USSR: “Glad you can make it.”

USSR shook UK’s hand.

Britain: “How could I not?”

America: “RUSSIA! Guess what!

Russia: “what.”

Ame walks up to Russia and whispers something into his ear.

Russia: “ DAD! You said they were just coming for dinner!”

USSR: “No, I said they would be staying for the night.”

Hold up- STAYING FOR THE NIGHT!

Russia: “What! America! Stay the hell away from me!”

America continued to pester Russia.

Australia: “G’day mate~”

New Zealand: “Heya~”

Australia and New Zealand was talking to Belarus and Kazakhstan... leaving Canada all for him.

Ukraine nervously walked up to him, fiddling with some random shit he had in his hoodies pockets to calm himself.

“Hey Canada!~”

Canada was wearing a sharp black suit with a red shirt and white tie. It was tailored to his exact measurements, hugging him in all the right places. In fact, the whole British family was wearing a suit, as per Britain's request. Canada also had a small white maple leaf badge pinned to his shirt collar.

He smiled kindly.

"Hello Ukraine, how are you?"

He blushed discreetly-

He looked really... **sexy~**

Their good looks made him seem like he was worth nothing- damn it, why does he got to be so fucking cool!

“I’m good, and you?”

Ukraine stared at the side when he said a response and then turned back to look at them in their gorgeous eyes. The other rubbed the back of his neck. Being in Ukraine's presence always seemed to make him sweat, though he wasn't intimidating. Quite the opposite, actually. His smile turned lazy.

"Yeah, I'm alright..."

He smiled back, his once tense muscles loosened.

“So, dinner is in about 2 or 3 hours, do you want to-“

America crept up behind Ukraine and pushed him to the side before asking Canada.

America: “CANADA! Want to play Minecraft?”

Ukraine felt neglected and walked off without saying a single word. Canada frowned as he watched the other go. He wanted to stay in his company a little longer. He held his hand up to America with a toothless smile, shaking his head.

"Nah, I'll pass this time, Ame!"

He stepped away from him trying to follow to wherever Ukraine disappeared to. It wasn't long before he got lost. He sighed, wiping a hand over his fave. Why did Ame have to butt in in that exact moment? He worried his lip.

New Zealand: “Okay, okay- that was a horrible joke, I got to admit it-“

Kazakhstan: “Horrible isn’t a strong enough word!”

They both stared to giggle.

New Zealand: “Canada? You lost?”

He jumped. He hadn't seen them there. Canada turned to them.

"Oh! Uh! Yeah... I'm looking for Ukraine, have you seen him at all?"

Kazakhstan: “Most likely in his room- You just have to go upstairs using the steps in the next corridor, then take the second left that leads to another hallway and the 5th door you see~”

He was already up the stairs down that corridor. He followed the directions given turning down the second left. As he approached the door he wanted, he realized that he was about to go into Ukraine's room.

Canada didn't know why but his cheeks flushed red at the thought. He was just a friend, right...? Or... The word 'friend' didn't sit right with him.

Standing outside his door, he knocked gently.

“Yes?”

Ukraine cautiously opened the door and saw it was only Canada. He widened the opening, Canada could now see into his room.

“Oh, I thought you’d go off and play Minecraft?”

"No, uh, I-I..."

God, why is it so hard to talk all of a sudden?!

"Y-You said that you wanted to d-do something? B-Besides, he can always pay it with y-your siblings..."

By accident he looked past Ukraine and saw a... picture of himself... His cheeks darkened considerably.

"W-Why do you h-have a picture of me in t-the back of you room?"

He turned behind as saw the picture. It was one with him and Canada but-

“Oh, Err, it used to be one with you and me before... I just can’t find the other half of it- someone tore it in half...”

Stupid!

"O-Oh... So, um, what did you want to do?"

“Well, I don’t know... come in I guess?”

Ukraine pointed into his room and rubbed the back of his neck at the same time. Canada walked in nervously. He still had a hard blush painted across his face. He went to run his hand through his hair but remembered it was gelled and best not to touch it.

He sat down awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. He looked back at Ukraine and observed him a second. There was something about him, in the way he talks, moves and smiles, that made his heart race and his stomach do giddy flips. He pulled out his bottle of maple syrup and sipped a little, trying to calm himself.

“So...”

Ukraine closed the door gently.

“I have a couple of video games on my PS4 or we can take out a board game? I have a packet of UNO?”

He shoves his hands into his hoodie and stared at their feet slightly flustered.

Canada finished the bottle of syrup. What? He couldn't help himself! It tasted amazing!

He looked back up at Ukraine, wiping away the drop of syrup that evaded his lips with his thumb and sucking said digit. Nada didn't really have a preference but UNO was definitely not happening unless Ukraine wanted to lose a couple fingers. He rages, OK?!

"Not Uno, Uno would end our f-friendship in 5 minutes."

Friends... He didn't like that word.

"Other than that, I don't mind. What do you want to do?"

Ukraine turned his back on him.

“Oh yeah, how stupid of me.”

There were two meaning to this. One was that he was right about Uno and the other was that he said friendship... he doesn’t understand why it sort of hurt him to hear that word.

“Maybe we could just watch Netflix?”

Netflix and Chill popped into his mind and Canada's dying flush came back to life with a vengeance.

"U-Uh, s-sure!"

“Any suggestions?”

Ukraine switched on his TV and went onto his Netflix account- there were his other siblings accounts on there too and as well as his father but he barely used it.

"U-Uh, I don't really mind, to be h-honest, y-you can choose."

“Er-“

Ukraine went through the home page to see if there was anything of interest.

“Let me know if you see anything you like-“

"Ooh! Jumanji! I've been meaning to watch it for a while!"

“Ah, it a pretty good film- watched it with my brothers and sister the other day.”

He selected the film Jumanji and as it started, he sat on his bed. Ukraine signed to Canada that he could sit down next to him if he wanted. Nada took him up on his offer and sat down next to him tentatively. He removed his blazer as it was annoying to sit in. He pulled out a second bottle of syrup, hoping to actually sip it during the movie. He blushed when Ukraine stared at him as he opened his 9th bottle of the day (it was a long trip over and his addiction needed to be satisfied).

"What?"

"... I've never tried maple syrup before."

Canada nearly dropped the bottle.

Excuse me, **WHAT?!**

He immediately handed him the syrup, urging him to try some.

" **Take it**."

How?

**HOW?!**

He could not let his future boyfriend live a minute longer without ever tasting the sweet sweet nectar of the Gods- Wait.

Future boyfriend...?

Hey...

That has a nice ring to it!

A delightful shiver climbed up his spine at the thought.

"Woah, erm, thanks-"

He took the bottle and glanced at it before taking a sip. It was really sweet, somewhat too sweet for him but didn't want to disappoint his crush.

"Mmm, it's pretty nice actually."

Canada smiled.

FINALLY! SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIS FAMILY AGREES WITH HIM!!

He was definitely having this boy as his lover. Nada could see that he found it quite sweet, but at least he liked the flavor! Score 1 for Canada!

"I know, right. I made it myself!"

He took his bottle back.

Ukraine smiled.

"Well, good on you for making it~"

He proceeded to down the entire bottle, uncaring if Ukraine's lips had been on it. Syrup was syrup. He should have saved it for the movie but... Sometimes... **the urge is too strong**.

...

It was about halfway through the movie when the temperature in the room increased- Britain's family must not be used to the cold like the Russian's were. Ukraine became a little hot and bothered so he shifted to his feet and pulled off his hoodie, his light blue shirt underneath lifted up at the same time, revealing his built figure. He chucked it onto his desk and pulled his shirt back down before sitting next to Canada.

The other stared at Ukraine.

Why is everyone fucking **ripped**?!

Even America was despite his diet consisting of 60% junk food!

Heck, his dad had more muscles than him!!

Canada was fairly lanky, borderline scrawny, he didn't have very much under his skin. Though he could swing an axe pretty darn well (not as well as Norway however), his long arms gave him more range and room for momentum. His metabolism wasn't exactly the best and his syrup addiction didn't exactly help his case. Any meat on his bones was most likely fat from bottle upon bottle of the sweet sticky liquid.

He turned away, hoping Ukraine didn't catch him. His cheeks were burning and the increased temperature didn't help. He was used to ice and snow, heat didn't really go well with him, but he could handle it.

He removed his tie and unbuttoned the first button on his red shirt.

"I hate it when they turn up the heating- It always makes it far too hot in my room."

Ukraine leaned off to the side of his bed, trying to reach his water bottle. As he was doing this, the back of his shirt went up. Can this guy not be so fucking muscular all over? For one SECOND?! Maple's blush deepened and he resisted the need to touch his smooth skin. Ukie got back up and drank about a 1/4 of his water bottle before putting it back where it came from. He glanced at Canada and saw he was blushing.

"Wha-"

He blushed deeply himself. They stared at each other a moment. Was it him or did it get even hotter? Canada undid 3 more buttons, exposing more of his pale skin. Canada had begun sweating, he could cope with warmth, sure, but this was an oven. He was surprised that the water hadn't started boiling.

"Are y-you okay? You can take off your shirt if it's that hot-"

Ukraine realized what he said and turned away blushing. Canada accepted his permission and removed his shirt entirely. He didn't really have any visible muscles, no abs, no 6 pack, but he wasn't fat. He was just skinny. However, his arms seemed pretty solid

"Thanks."

He said, a little breathy, his skin was beginning to turn pink in some places due to the scorching heat. He looked at Ukraine. Why was he so perfect? Ukraine stared at Canada as he carried on watching the film, laughing at the comedic scenes that happen in the movie. He smiled as he suddenly felt a little tight in his jeans become a little tight.

 **Fuck!** Not now!

He crossed his legs and covered it with his hands but tried not to make it very obvious. Canada was really enjoying this. He looked across at Ukraine. What the hell is he doing? He was in a weird awkward position. He grew concerned.

"Ukraine? Are you good?"

"Y-Yes!"

Canada paused the movie and raised an eyebrow. He did not look fine and his suddenly squeaky voice proved he wasn't. He seemed to be in pain. He came closer to inspect him.

"You're not. Here, let me have a look-"

"N-No I'm fine! I-"

Canada moving closer made his jeans feel like they was suffocating him. Ukraine began to sweat a little more. Nada grew a little frustrated.

"Ukraine, what's wrong? You're clearly uncomfortable! If you're hurt I-"

"I-I-I'm not hurt! I p-promise!"

Please don't notice, please don't notice!

" **Ukraine.** "

Canada would definitely lose to him at forcing him to show him what he hurt, so he tried to do it verbally.

" **Please. Tell me what's wrong...** "

He hated that he was hiding a potential wound from him.

"N-No! It's embarrassing-"

"What could be so embarrassing about it?"

"I-"

Ukraine took his hands off hesitantly but kept his legs crossed as it wouldn't make a difference if he did. Canada looked down at the large tent he was sporting. Now he felt guilty. He backed away, also quite embarrassed.

"I am so sorry. I'll just uh-"

Ukie got up and ran out of the room, despite it being very painful. Maple scrambled up and after him.

"W-Wait!! I'm sorry!"

He ran into a bathroom and locked himself in, collapsing onto the floor. He was on the verge of tears- How could he humiliate himself so much!?

"Ukraine, I didn't mean to-"

The door slammed in his face. He could hear him crying softly through the wooden panel. He stood there a moment listening, unable to speak. He backed away hugging himself. Canada didn't mean to make him feel like that. He just wanted to-GOD! HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT! This was his fault. All his fault...

-

It hurt so much. Ukraine wanted to make it go away but they had company round their palace- ahhh, why can't this just end?!

-

Canada stopped in the middle of the corridor. Perhaps it wasn't best he leave him to himself. He turned back and sat on the other side of the door.

"I didn't mean to make you feel this way. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ukie sniffled as he wiped his tears away.

"I can't have **this** when we have dinner- my Dad would kill me."

Canada thought for a moment. He blushed.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Ukraine eyes widened. He wasn't serious... was he? He struggled to stand up so he stayed sitting down and just unlocked the door.

"I... That would be helpful..."

He shifted out of the way of the door so Canada could get in.

"... I can't get up, it hurts too much..."

Canada was bright red as he entered the bathroom. He couldn't believe he'd gotten so hard that he couldn't fucking stand because of him. It may or may not have turned him on.

"T-That's ok..."

"Maybe i-it would be better in my room as it's the furthest from the others..."

He could feel his own newly formed erection tighten in his trousers. Canada came forward and slipped his arms under his armpits and knees. He picked him up, grunting at his weight. His muscles weren't exactly massive and so made it a little harder to lift him. He steadily made his way back to Ukraine's room, trying his hardest not to jostle him too much. He kicked open the door stiffly, his tent in his pants making it hard to maneuver around. He placed Ukie down on his bed and shut the door.

Ukraine squirmed slightly on the bed.

"A-Am I really that heavy?"

Maple smirked

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly a body builder"

He put his arms up, flexing his nonexistent biceps.

"as much you think I am~"

Canada winked for good measure, chuckling. He slipped off his trousers and climbed on top of him. 

"No, you're good sweetie, I'm just weak for you~"

His dad would be disappointed and America would be proud. 

Ukraine blushed 50 shades of red.

"Heh, you say weak- **I can barely move~** "

He pouted and leaned in smirking.

" **Well, you definitely won't be able to when I'm done with you~** "

Ukraine's confidence died down thanks to Canada's last statement.

"B-But we still have to go eat dinner after!"

Canada pondered for a moment. Perhaps they should just relieve their erections for now and to something bigger later.

"True... OK, then. New plan."

He grabbed Ukraine's legs, undid his fly and slipped the jeans off, leaving him in just his boxers. The warm air radiated against the Ukrainian's legs as he gasped.

"N-New plan?-"

"Mhmm! I'm not going to fuck you, **we can save that for later if you'd like~** Right now, all I'm going to do is get rid of your little friend there."

Nada stroked the bulge gently. Ukraine moaned loudly in pleasure mixed with slight pain. Deep down inside him, there was something begging to fuck him, but Canada suppressed that. He removed Ukie's boxers teasingly, sliding them off his legs slowly. He then bent down and encompassed his dick with his mouth, his tongue rubbing the tip, lips massaging his length. Ukraine swung his head back and groaned.

" **Ебать ~** "

( **Fuck~** )

The Canadian could feel his own cock start to grow painful at the sound. He pushed himself further down his length, tongue sliding down with them. 

" **A-AHH~** "

Ukie covered his mouth to make sure no one would hear him but it was difficult. Canada really knows how to treat a guy like him **right** ~ The other grunted, the sound vibrating through Ukraine. Canada began to bob his head slowly, **wanting to hear him moan for more**. His partner groaned into his hand as the pleasure became overwhelming for him.

America: "CANADA, UKRAINE- DINNER IS READY IN 10 MINUTES!"

A slam of a door was heard not too far from the room they were in. Nada needed to wrap this up so he could relieve himself too. He went considerably faster, trying to work up his orgasm. 

" **AH~ Mmhm~** "

He gripped his legs, squeezing the sensitive flesh, feeling for a sweet spot he could abuse. The other arched his back as he felt their dick twitch. Ukraine moaned deeply, shooting his seed into Canada's throat.

" **Fuck~ Мені це було потрібно** "

( **I needed that** )

Canada swallowed giving him one last lick. He himself was also painfully hard which was evident by the way he pulled away. His member twitched and he shuddered, the ache rising through his body. He needed relief. A force threw Canada on to his back and his legs dangling off the single bed. He felt his boxers fall down before feeling something wet slither across his erection.

" _ **AH~!!**_ "

He shuddered, gripping Ukraine's hair and urging him to carry on. He immediately covered his mouth, he couldn't risk anyone hearing them. Ukraine thrusted his head back and forth to make sure they had enough time to recover before dinner. To help speed things up, Ukie stuck a finger inside of them, adding another one after half a minute. Nada opened his mouth in a silent scream. He gripped onto him tighter, throwing his head back, gasping. Ukraine saw his alarm clock from the corner of his eyes and saw that they had very little time, forcing him to add two more fingers in their hole. He continued to bob his head up and down and thrust his fingers in and out violently. 

Canada came into his mouth only moments after. His body couldn't take any more stimulation and he let out a loud muffled cry. He flopped, out of energy. Ukraine as well swallowed his load and stood up after removing his hand from their entrance.

"C-Come on, we're g-going to be late for dinner."

He took out a packet of wet wipes from his chest of drawers and took a few wipes out, chucking some at Canada and using the other for himself. He wiped his hands clean from any cum that escaped his mouth and made sure he didn't have any of his seed on his dick before swiftly pulling up his boxers and jeans. As he pulled up his fly, he saw how tired Canada was and panicked slightly.

"Canada? D-Do you need some help?"

He rushed over to him, kneeling by his side. Ukraine helped them sit up and allowed them to rest their weight against his smaller form.

"Canada?"

"I-I'm good, it's ok..."

The latter pulled up his trousers and buttoned his shirt, tucking it in. Canada put on his tie and slipped on his blazer. He was very sluggish as the heat of the room got to him.

"O-Oh, okay. Let's get going then!"

The two walked downstairs into the dining room where a massive table stood proudly in the centre of the room. Not everyone had arrived to the table so they were able to sit next to each other on one side. The countries that were there was America, Russia, Belarus and Australia.

Russia: "Piss off, you're not sitting next to me!"

America:

"Oh come on! I won't bite, at least, **not too hard~** "

Russia: "Fuck off pervert!"

Belarus: "Guys! Language! Yours and our father will kick you out of the room and starve you!"

Russia: "Then tell the schmuck to move his ass away from my lap!"

America: "Hah! I wasn't even trying to do that!"

Australia: "Don’t be a drongo mate"

Ukraine: "Russia, America, Belarus is right. UK and Dad won't allow you to have dinner if you act like that-"

America: "What's the worst he gonna do to us, huh?-"

Australia: "Bro, ya gonna get them pissed off!-"

America: "Put us in Gulag?"

...... . . .

Ukraine jumped out of his chair and stormed out the room, pushing past the other countries who had just come in but had no idea what had just happened.

Canada slammed his hands down and stood up, leaning into his sibling's face. He was absolutely furious.

" **AMERICA!! How could you be so fucking _insensitive?!!!_** "

When Canada was angry, he usually gave people a stern talking to. He was a pacifist, he never used violence in his frustration nor raised his voice.

This was completely new.

**Well, to the Russians at least.**

USSR: "What the hell happened here? Russia-"

Russia: "WHAT! How come it's always my fault! It's Americas-"

Britain: "America what did you do?"

America: "It doesn't matter!-"

Belarus: "YES, it does! That was **horribly** cruel of you!"

Britain: "America, **a word**?"

America: "I'll give you two, **fuck off!** "

New Zealand: "Ame!"

America: " **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!** "

_America then ran out of the room, pushing away countries who got in their way._

Russia: "C-"

USSR: " **Don't you dare!** What the hell did he say to my son?!"

Canada straightened his tie.

" **Excuse me.** "

Tucking his chair in, he sprinted after Ukraine. He ended up in a large empty room, Ukraine no where in sight. Where did he go? Canada heard a voice coming from a room to his left. There was a door that looked untouched.

".....so......stupid........just........leave......"

"Ukraine?"

Maple pushed it open.

"NO! I-"

Ukraine was in the corner, a thick black substance was rolling down his pale face, his eyes... were glowing **green**... but what scared them the most was that as they were squatting in the corner of the room, he had a rope around his neck, however, it didn't seem like it was connected to anything other than his neck.

"I-It's not what you think! I-"

Canada was slightly scared. He stepped forward slowly, coming to sit next to him. He pulled the rope off of him and threw it to the other side of the room. He rested his head on Ukraine's shoulder.

"Do you want a hug?"

They fell onto Canada and hugged him tightly. He sobbed into their shoulder.

"What's wrong with me?"

The door of the room opened and entered the tallest country in the household.

USSR: "Ukraine..?"

He walked over to Canada and Ukraine before sitting next to them.

USSR: "Canada, your father wants you... You're leaving early."

Ukraine: "....n..o.....pl..ease......don't.... **go**...."

USSR: "I'm sorry son, America said something he shouldn't and now Britain wants to take him home to sort him out."

Ukraine: "...please....can....Cana...da...stay...?"

USSR: "He has to ask his father then, Ukraine come here and you Canada can go ask him... Please."

Ukraine shifted onto his father and they pulled them into his embrace, gently rubbing their back as they continued to cry.

Canada stood up

"Thank you."

He made his way back to the dining room. When he got there, his father was nowhere to be found, but Aussie was standing there.

"Hey, Aussie! Have you seen Dad?"

Australia: "Daon't knaow, probahbly eow'soide gettin everyone in the cah."

He nodded in thanks and headed outside. He walked towards the car and found him talking to Britain.

Britain: "CANADA! Please may you bring Aussie here? AMERICA, STOP ATTACKING YOUR BROTHER!-"

"Uh, Dad, I was wondering if I could stay the night. Ukraine needs support and Mr Soviet says its alright..."

Britain: "Son, we don't have time for this and besides, your mother is seeing you tomorrow and I can't pick you up when she comes..."

The two recently had a divorce so he didn't trust her to be alone with **his** children

"I can just get a flight! I'm 19 years old, Dad, it's no problem-"

Britain: "Son- I can't just leave you here. Please, get in the car- AUSSIE, come over here now!- Don't make this any harder for me..."

USSR: "I could arrange for him to come first thing in the morning, you won't have to worry about a thing."

Britain: "France comes at 11am **sharp** -"

USSR: "And Canada will be there by 10."

Britain: "..."

Canada almost had a heart attack. Despite his size, Soviet was deathly silent. He flinched was he spoke. He smiled at USSR and then at his father.

"You bet."

Britain: "AHH, okay! You better keep your promise otherwise no maple syrup for a month!"

He jumped into the car and started the engine. Canada shuddered at the thought of no more syrup- He got another fright as Aussie came running at light speed and hopping into the car with a snake in his hand. The vehicle drove off and he turned to talk to Soviet but he was gone. He sighed and made his way back.

"This is going to be one hell of a night."


	9. Poland x USSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Me--  
> Poland  
> Czech
> 
> \--SF--  
> USSR  
> Thugs  
> Waitress

Poland was sat in the park on his phone. He wore his favorite yellow puffer jacket to keep out the cold chill of that day. He had blue jeans a white and red hoodie, and black boots on. He scrolled through his Instagram feed when he felt someone loom over him.

"Poland? Is that you?"

The latter looked up to see the last person he wanted to see...

**Soviet.**

The Russian had his usual attire and a stern expression plastered across their face.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

_Yes, he did fucking mi-_

"S-Sure..." 

Soviet sat on the other side of Poland and glanced around him before pulling out a small book and pen. He stared at it but struggled to see what he was doing so he pulled out some yellow rectangular reading glasses and put them on. He was now able to read what he had written some time ago. He began scribbling down some notes for later in Russian. 

Poland felt the scar under his hair ache when he looked at him. He went back to looking at Instagram, not caring what he did as long as he didn't hurt him.

The tension between the two was great.

"So... how has your day been?"

Soviet never looked up from his journal.

"...alright....you?"

"...Been better."

Poland shuffled, sinking into his jacket. He wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"... You've been talking to that German kid lately?"

For some reason, the Russian was attempting to start a conversation with Poland- of all countries...

"...sometimes I see him on the street, I wave at him and he just nods..."

"I see... What about Estonia? How are they?"

"...she's fine... she and Finland hooked up last summer... he's all she talks about."

"They're a thing now?"

Polska just nodded, hiding behind his fringe that fell over his face. Soviet put away his glasses, book and pen into his pocket and rested his hands on his lap.

"... you're tense... you don't want to be near me, do you?"

Hesitantly, he shook his head. Poland didn't mean to be disrespectful but... He started crying silently, his small frame shrinking in even more.

Soviet looked around for another bench to sit on but saw nothing. He stood up and walked to some trees that were on the other side and sat on the trunks of one. He knew Poland wouldn't want anything to do with him...

_Why even try anymore?_

He stared out in the open with the same emotionless expression he gave to everything else. USSR pulled out a different book- this time being a sketch book of his- and started to draw in it with the pencil he had in the pocket where he kept his pens.

The smaller boy mentally thanked him for moving away but he couldn't stay. His train was coming in a little while anyways. Poland wiped his eyes and stood up, headed for the train station.

Exiting the park, he felt eyes on him and he knew exactly whose they were. As Poland walked on, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, thinking it was Soviet stalking him but it wasn't- it was a gang. One (presumably their leader) tossed him into an alleyway and ordered his buddies to take what ever was considered valuable.

Polska fought tooth and nail against the thugs but they were just too strong. He had knew he could get into trouble for thing he was about to do but he was kind of in a sticky situation.

Using his magic, he summoned his wings. The force of them unfurling was enough to send his attackers flying. He quickly put them away and escaped unscathed.

Thug: "Get him! He's one of them... We could sell him for a lot-"

A few members of the gang ran after him, speeding up and gained on him in a matter of seconds. Poland kept on running until he fell face first into the pavement.

Leader: "Good. Now take him to the van- _**OOF!-**_ Who the fuck are you-?! **AHH!!** "

Poland covered his eyes, waiting for them to grab him but they never did. Slowly, he took his hands away from his face. The gang laid unconscious on the ground with Poland's saviour standing above them all...

_Soviet?_

Poland slowly stood up, staring at him head on.

"Thank you."

He offered him a small grateful smile, dusting himself off. He checked the time and took off running, he was going to miss the last train. A curse slipped from his lips as he dashed down the pavement.

Soviet watched him run away as a familiar warm salty liquid escaped his eyelid.

He knew nothing would be the same...

He knew Poland would never fully forgive him for what he had done to him...

He doesn't understand why he went on trying to befriend them, they were never going to want to be his friend- No matter how hard he tried, he would forever hate him...

Apart of him grew to hated this problem. Truth be told, he liked the small country. They were kind, had good morals, nice friends...

**Things he didn't have...**

Perhaps he was just envious of their life as he knew he would never know how it felt to have someone to go to.

USSR smiled gently to himself. At least he had done something right in his life by helping them out... But he still should give so much back to Poland because what he did was malicious and for sure he was going to hell for it.

They strolled over the bodies and walked on the side road away from the scene. He didn't want to deal with the authorities now, he was far too deep in thought to do so.

-

Poland thought about his encounter with Soviet as he boarded and sat down on the train. He definitely changed, that's for sure and he seemed... regretful. He wasn't the... same person he was. 

Maybe he should give the new him a chance, though he helped kill his people and held him still as Nazi ripped his head open. Poland shook his head, recalibrating his sluggish brain and burning those awful memories. 

His thoughts drifted to how Soviet had saved him. He didn't have to step in, but he did anyway, he didn't stand and watch him suffer as he did in 1939.

-

USSR planned a flight to see one of his sons and took a taxi to the airport. At least he tried to seem like he was changing but it didn't matter anymore, nothing did. As he was travelling, he felt an agonising pain swelling up inside his chest but tried to ignore it.

The ride to the airport was only 20 minutes, he'll survive.

-

Poland got off at his stop and headed to Czech's house. He owed him some of his shit back. Knocking on the door a disheveled male answered. He had a horrified and sorrowful expression on his face.

"Czech, what's wrong?"

Czech: " **He's _gone_.**"

[10 minutes earlier]

Soviet stumbled to get out of the car, the pain had only worsened after attempting to be ignorant about it. The taxi driver asked them to pay for the trip and they paid the loan. The car drove off and Soviet walked to the airports entrance. Every step he took, he felt the earth shake beneath him, causing him to walk from side to side but he managed to make it as discreet as he could muster.

He went to sit down at a cafe and ordered a glass of water. His breathing wasn't steady and he felt extremely dizzy...

_**Was he dying?** _

Woman: "Sir, are you okay? You don't look very well."

"I can rest assure you, I'm f-f-"

His vision went blurry and he fell backwards onto the floor. The woman screamed high-pitched and it ringed within his mind when he was awake. Soviet could now confirm that he was about to die, a long time coming really.

After the war, he was diagnosed with depression. He didn't want to believe it at first and so he never bothered to do something about it- he's very stubborn at times. After a year of being diagnosed and not doing anything about it, he was told off as it could lead to many disturbances in his life.

He even did some research of his own some months ago about how it can lead to something called 'Cardiomyopathy'- a disease of the heart muscle that makes it harder for your heart to pump blood to the rest of your body. He scared himself slightly but didn't care anymore...

The last thing he thought about was Poland. Ever since the war, he wanted to see them one last time but in good circumstances, so he could get to know them better- perhaps even become friends...

He knew he was foolish to dream of such unrealistic possibilities but did so anyways. Honestly, he cared for them. He never really wanted to hurt them, he was far too blind thanks to Third Reich...

_But now, it didn't matter anymore..._

_He took in his last breath as medic arrived far too late..._

**_And he let go..._ **

.

.

.

[Present]

Czech: "I-I just got a c-call from Georgia... S-Soviet died in a café at the airport. Luxembourg saw him... p-pass on and took it upon himself to call R-Russia who then told some of the others who then t-told me..."

Poland spoke to him literally 30 minutes ago.

_He saved him **half an hour** ago. _

Polska fell to his knees on his front porch. Czech's cries of concern drifted away. The Polish boy smiled, beginning to sob gently.

At least he got to see him one last time

 **At least he forgave him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like me to write another chapter? We have about 4 more of these knocking around but I think I'll only do one more:
> 
> Russia x Mexico (under consideration)  
> America x Mexico  
> Nazi x USSR (This one is long but I'll only do part of it)  
> Nazi x USSR x Poland (... Don't ask.)


	10. Russia & Britain [1K hit special]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I've decided to do one last one shot to make this... ficlet(?) a nice round 10 chapters because you guys seem to find these worthy of reading for some reason and for that I would like to say thank you!
> 
> Warnings: CRINGE
> 
> This one is an excerpt from a massive 8 part, 50-70 hour discord roleplay from the beginning of this year. So many people joined in on this one and it was amazing to collab with them and so I guess this is in the memory of that now dead roleplay...
> 
> God, I had so much fucking fun!
> 
> But without further ado, enjoy the last shitshow!
> 
> __
> 
> Me: Britain
> 
> UserCook: Russia
> 
> (UserCook has a fanfic on Wattpad, go check it out: "Everyday is the same")

Britain and Russia sat in the study, next to the large window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The gentle sunlight flickering through the long cyan curtains accompanied the music of birdsong as they drank steaming tea in blissful silence. 

"Beautiful is it not, Russia?" UK spoke wistfully.

Russia did not reply but instead looked out of the glass contentedly and sighed, happy to be surrounded by such calm. Britain looked down at his brew pensively, he'd been itching to ask the Russian a question.

"Russia, I was wondering......... No, its not right of me to ask this of you...." he muttered softly.

The boy in front of him did not reply, he just turned back to Britain smiling softly. UK was mildly confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He suddenly reddened. "O-oh I was not really concentrated... My mind was on the moon..." he confessed.

"I'm sure it was..."

Britain had an air of mirth in his voice, and if his voice couldn't tell you he was somewhat content, then his eyes most certainly did. 

"It happens quite often , I also use it as a way to get stress off my back." he explained. Britain nodded along, a little concerned.

"While it is good," he began "don't drift too far. You might get stuck and never come back down: which is not necessarily a bad thing, but if you don't stay in touch with reality, you may find yourself in a situation that could break you forever, if you know what I mean..."

"I can understand it, although it still seems better than drinking off my problems with vodka." Russia put on a playful tone.

The silence was a little less warm and the birdsong outside a little more sharp. Chills drifted through the room, running up its occupant's spines. Britain did not answer.

"..."

Russia looked sought in the look of Britain for a reply or indication from him. The man in question abruptly put his teacup down, its contents sloshing dangerously close to its lip. All of the pleasantness of the atmosphere previously had left.

"If I do not ask this now, I never will. Russia, I need you to do me a very important favor..."

Russia furrowed his brows deeply. "What is it?"

"Look after them." He looked him dead in the eye, his gaze not wavering once. "Even at the cost of your life, look after them. Even when the world is snapped in two, please make sure they are safe."

The boy was taken aback, obviously not used to being asked such things. "I will constantly support them , but if I may ask , why now ? Why asking me this afternoon precisely ?"

Britain picked his cup back up. He sipped a little before replying. "I have a very bad feeling that in the next few months, something is going to change in the system... This afternoon is our era of prime at its peak, it all goes downhill from here. You are the only one I can trust on this. You are the most valuable asset I have. I may never be able to repay you for any sacrifices you make, but please, I need this of you."

Russia closed his eyes while smirking. He chuckled, "You have a great sense for danger , and I will make sure to help them and protect them all with my own life , if one dies , you will have the choice to berate me." His tone became much more serious as he ended his reply.

Britain's eyes hardened. "If one dies, there will be no one there to berate. I trust in your abilities, Russia, so trust in my judgement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for 1K!! (T-T)
> 
> (Ik its not even kudos don't judge me-)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
